A Pureblood's Sin
by mochii-sama
Summary: "I have served Shizuka for my whole life since the death of my parents. I loved her; she was my world, my everything. And she'll be the only pureblood for me." Another pureblood, who looks like Shizuka, comes along claiming to have known her which leaves Ichiru curious. Who is she, and what is Shizuka to her? What sin was committed and what sin will be committed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A black Lamborghini arrived at the gate of Cross Academy, where four people waited. Kaien, Yuuki, Zero and Kaname were all standing, side by side, waiting.

The driver, a tall European man wearing a black suit, walked to the door and opened it. The four of them heard the crunch of snow on the now entirely white pavement. There stood a 16 year old girl, her fair skin contrasted with the vehicle behind her whilst her waist-long hair blended in with it. She wore a white beanie, a white trench coat, and white stiletto boots.

The girl walked over to the four, who waited patiently for her arrival, and politely bowed to them. "Thank you for waiting for me." She didn't look happy, or sad, when she said this. She just said it out of politeness.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, we've been expecting you," the headmaster grinned. The girl just smiled and looked at each of them, from Kaien, to Yuuki, to Zero, to Kaname. "Anyway, since it is cold and snowing, we'll go inside and warm up, along with helping you unpack and explaining things," said the headmaster calmly, before leading them inside the school grounds.

The driver lifted her two heavy black suitcases whilst she carried a small red suitcase. The aura around them was awkward, no one said anything. The girl seemed fine with carrying her suitcase and walking. Yuuki, who was walking behind the girl, watched the girl's elegant movements. Her long hair swayed slightly each time she took a step, her expression stayed the same – neutral but beautiful. The girl turned back to see Yuuki awing at her appearance, then she smiled and continued walking.

Eventually, they reached the Moon Dorms, where she was meant to stay. The dorm was huge. Its exterior looked slightly intimidating, being all grey and stony. When they walked through the large wooden door it revealed a majestic interior, with a gleaming white tiled floor, a magnificent chandelier and a mahogany staircase. Even though Yuuki had been in the night class dorm before, its grand appearance never ceased to amaze her. She ogled at everything, like a curious child, and looked over at the new girl. The girl did look around, but her face showed no signs of interest or amazement.

They entered the living room, which had a couple of night class students there, and sat down to rest. They formed a circle, where each of them awkwardly looked at each other, not making the slightest sound.

Kaien broke the awkward silence around them by letting out a huge sigh. "That was an awfully long walk, let's all sit down and introduce each other," as Kaien suggested this, Yuuki stared again at the girl. _I wonder what her name…is come to think of it, Headmaster hasn't mentioned it yet. But she doesn't seem too bad, _Yuuki thought.

A sweet voice unfamiliar to most there spoke, "As you might not know, my name is Kurenai Yuuno." A couple of night class students saw her, came closer and bowed. She elegantly smiled at each of them. Kaien said in a stern voice to them, mostly to Yuuki, "Kurenai-san is a well-known pureblood in the vampire world. Sadly, she lost her parents to vampire hunters at a young age, and has been taken in by one of the Senate members. From this day on, she will be a Cross Academy student, a Night Class student, of course."

Yuuki stared with awe. _This girl is a pureblood? A beast in human form…all the vampires I've met so far are gorgeous, this girl is no exception. _Zero's expression didn't change; it looked like he was bothered by something, and that something was the new vampire who came to Cross Academy. Kaname gazed at Kurenai with his chocolate brown eyes; he didn't seem to be paying attention to what the Headmaster was saying.

"The Headmaster looks and sounds so serious," one of the vampires whispered, "I've always thought he was the happy-go-lucky type who was always high." A couple of vampires exchanged laughs about Kaien's seriousness. Noticing this, Kaien decided he shouldn't bore them anymore with details, "Kurenai-san?" he said. She nodded and lifted her head to the audience, like a proud pureblood would.

"There's no need to be so formal, you may just call me Yuuno," Yuuno smiled at them and looked around to observe her new environment. "My name is Aido Hanabusa!" the tall blonde vampire with electric blue eyes sprang from the crowd; he held her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. She gracefully accepted it, as other male vampires started talking about Hanabusa's immoral behaviour. One by one the students of the night introduced themselves.

"Ichijou Takuma." "Souen Ruka." "Kain Akatsuki." "Touya Rima." "Shiki Senri." "Kurosu Yuuki." "Aido Hanabusa." "Seiren."

It was Zero's turn to introduce himself. He started off with a scowl and averted his eyes away from Yuuno. After receiving a few dirty looks from the Night Class, Zero finally spoke. "Kiryuu Zero."

A deep, but soft, voice spoke. "I am Kuran Kaname, the president of this dorm. If you need anything, I will be happy to assist, but if I am not available you can consult Takuma or any of the others." Everyone looked at Kaname, as he said this. _He is obviously respected by all of the vampires. I wonder if I'll ever be like that, _Yuuno thought. She looked at Kaname and replied, "Thank you everyone, if I ever am in trouble I will ask for your help. But also, if you have any troubles, feel free to ask, I'll be happy to help."

Hanabusa's face lit up when he heard this, but Kaname turned to him and gave a stern look which killed his hopes. Yuuki shared a few laughs and giggles with Takuma when they saw this.

"Now, it's time for my introduction. My name is Kurosu Kaien, I am the Headmaster of this academy and-", Kaien was interrupted by Kaname; "I think it's time for Kurenai-san to bring her bags to her room and unpack."

Kaien nodded and looked at Yuuki, Zero and Kaname. They got his message and each picked up one of her suitcases. Yuuno followed them up the stairs, and into the room which she was going to stay in for the rest of her school life.

The large oak door was pushed open; it revealed a large luxurious room. The floor was a cream-coloured timber that was slightly darker than Yuuno's skin, whilst the walls were a royal blue colour. Red velvet curtains draped from the humungous windows, a white king-sized bed was immaculately prepared, a large wardrobe and bookshelf was close to a large empty table, Yuuno walked in and spun around. She sat on the bed and stopped, it seemed like she smelt something. Something good. Her face looked confused as she turned to Kaname. "Auntie Hio?" she asked.

The handsome pureblood's face looked at the ground when he heard this. "I see what happened," said Yuuno with a sly smile, "You guys can go and return to your dorm now. Thank you so much for helping me with my bags." Yuuki happily grinned, "I'm happy to help, and Zero too." Zero's expression looked angry. It did ever since she mentioned _her_. "Yeah, whatever," he growled. Yuuki forced a laugh and quickly pulled Zero out of the room.

Yuuno slowly turned to Kaname. "Shizuka-sama," she said. Kaname looked at her, but avoided eye contact. A sly smile spread over her face, "Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Kaname?"

**Boo! Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Kaname?"

Yuuno's beautiful face portrayed a sly look, as if she knew something. Kaname's eyes met the stare of the girl, her stare pierced right through him. Yuuno's facial expression softened into a sweet smile, "I don't appreciate you killing my dear auntie, for her blood. Are you going to do the same for me?"

Kaname laughed a bit and then replied, "I am sorry about that. But I have no intention of killing my fiancée for her blood." His eyes glowed bright red. Yuuno took off her coat, revealing a white camisole and skirt, "Let's see about that," she said as she walked over to him. Her long, dark hair was put to one side, leaving one side of her neck fully exposed to the red-eyed pureblood in front of her. Kaname lowered his head and smelt her neck. He could imagine the ecstasy of drinking another pureblood's blood. But his imaginings were cut short when she put a finger over his mouth.

"Not now," she whispered, "Not now." Kaname's eyes gradually faded to brown again and he laughed.

"Well, I shall leave you to rest, if you need anything, my room is opposite yours."

"What about blood?"

"Drinking blood on school premises is forbidden. Instead, we drink blood tablets as an alternative."

"Oh ok. Thank you for answering me. You can go now."

Kaname gave her a kind look and kissed her hand lightly before exiting the room. She took off her boots, and lay on the soft mattress of her new bed. Everything was white, pure white. Then she slowly closed her eyes, in which she entered pure darkness.

_{Flashback}_

"Mummy. Why are we running?" Yuuno looked up at her mother, a beautiful figure who always looked calm, but not then. Her mother looked worried, stressed and scared. "Yuuno, there are bad guys after you, but you don't need to worry because mum and dad will protect you no matter what," explained her mother, as tears escaped her red eyes. Yuuno's father, ran after them, "Quickly! We must run out and escape this manor immediately. This way!"

They fled outside. It was snowing. Pure white snow. "Mummy, why is the bad guy after-"

A blood-curdling scream was let out by her mother as she fell to the thick ground covered in snow. The white snow rapidly turned to red, blood red. Yuuno's attention was quickly caught by a bullet lying on the snow, stained by her mother's blood.

"Mummy? Does it hurt?" Yuuno asked as tears flooded her eyes. Her mother smiled calmly and answered, "No. Mummy doesn't have long left, so run and hide with Papa. So you can be safe. And drink some blood so you won't get hungry. Okay Yuu-chan?" Yuuno bent down and bit the woman's neck quenching her thirst and kissed her cheek. The Lord kissed his injured wife goodbye and took Yuuno away. They ran and ran until they reached a warehouse at the very back of the estate.

Without pause, her father put her in the warehouse and was about the close the doors. "Papa! Don't leave me. Please!" Yuuno cried. She clung onto her father, and hugged him tightly. He patted and stroked her head, "It's ok Yuu-chan. I will go and fight the bad guys, so you can be safe. Then I'll come back to get you. Okay?"

Yuuno nodded as he squatted on his knees and pulled the neck of his shirt down again. "Take as much as you can Yuu-chan. You might get very hungry if you hold yourself back. So take as much as you can." Yuuno followed her father's orders and drank as much blood as she could. Before closing the large, wooden doors he whispered, "I'll be back Yuu-chan. I'll be back."

_A few hours passed. Papa hasn't come back yet. I wonder if he's finished fighting the bad guys. I'll find out tomorrow. He'll definitely come for me_, thought Yuuno.

Suddenly Yuuno's eyes opened. There was a knock at the door, Yuuno walked to answer it. She opened the door to see Yuuki. "Umm, hey. I just thought that maybe you'd like a tour around the school, but if you're going to sleep then I won't disturb," Yuuki nervously said. Yuuno's eyes widened. "Of course, I'll be out in a few minutes," she answered.

Yuuno quickly dressed, walked out of her room and followed Yuuki outside. They spent a lot of time walking around. They finally stopped to rest near a white fountain; the water from the fountain trickled and ran, over and over. Yuuki and Yuuno sat down on the edge of the fountain, careful to not get their clothes wet, and gazed up at the clear black-blue sky.

"Yuuki, may I ask. Does Zero hate me?" said Yuuno out of curiosity. "Umm…I think he hates all vampires in general. You see, long ago, his parents were attacked and killed by a vampire," explained Yuuki. Out of her eye, Yuuno spotted a tall figure with silver-white hair. _Zero_, she thought. "Anyway, I'll go and explore the academy, thank you for showing me around," Yuuno stood up and straightened her clothes. Yuuki smiled and walked off, to continue with her night patrol.

Yuuno walked over to the tall figure with the silver hair. "Who are you?" the person said. She stood in silence, and tilted her head slightly._ This isn't Zero…this is a human_, thought Yuuno. The figure turned around, he looked exactly like Zero just without the tattoo. He stood tall and proud, his facial expression was sharp, he stared her in the eye waiting for an answer.

"Kurenai Yuuno. I'm a new student," she looked at him to imply she wanted his name. "Kiryuu Ichiru. Student," he walked closer to her, and took a good look at her face. She walked off to the fountain and sat down, Ichiru followed her. They spent quite a while sitting in utter silence. Yuuno looked up at the sky and recalled her dream, and while she did Ichiru observed her actions. _Mummy's blood. Papa's blood. Oh no…I'm thirsty now_, thought Yuuno. Her eyes glowed bright red, she looked at the water and calmed herself.

Ichiru was familiar with the stages that vampires went through when they wanted blood; after all he spent a lot of time with "her". Feeling pity for the beautiful pureblood before him Ichiru took off his coat, undid the first few buttons of his shirt and put his neck in front of her.

Without thinking, Yuuno came closer to Ichiru and held his body in her arms. She entered his embrace and placed her lips on his neck. Her tongue licked the place that was going to be bitten and she bared her fangs. Both of them heard the sound of a gun cocking and turned around to see Zero pointing a gun towards them. His face filled with anger and disgust, "No drinking blood on school premises," he said, to the pureblood on his twin brother's lap.

**Did you like it? Hope you did~  
Review below ;)**

**l  
l  
l  
V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No drinking blood on school premises," Zero said, to the pureblood on his twin brother's lap.

Yuuno's eyes faded back to its original colour. "Isn't that hypocritical of you, Zero? After all you drink Yuki's blood, right?" Ichiru calmly retorted. Zero glared at his brother.

"Since we're all here, I'd like to ask a question. Why do you possess such hatred to all vampires?" asked Yuuno. Her face was emotionless when she asked this, making her look like a porcelain doll under the night sky. Zero fixed a cold glare at Yuuno, but when he realised she wouldn't be affected he turned away. "None of your business," he growled. Without hesitation Ichiru answered her question, "When we were younger a vampire attacked our family and killed our parents. A beautiful pureblood vampire called"- Zero cut off his sentence before "her" name was mentioned. "Shut up!" he shouted to his younger brother, before angrily walking away from the scene.

After Zero was out of sight, Yuuno turned to Ichiru and lifted an eyebrow, "A beautiful pureblood vampire called?" Ichiru didn't question her curiosity and plainly answered, "Hio Shizuka." Yuuno gave a look as if she wasn't surprised, "I was told that I resemble her quite a bit," she smiled. Taking a good look at her, Ichiru came to a realisation that she did, "You do. If you look closely that is." Yuuno gave a concerned look and asked, "And how would you know what that? Have you seen her recently?"

Ichiru felt that he had nothing to hide; he once served the graceful pureblood, Hio Shizuka, and he was proud of it. He looked at Yuuno in the eye, unaware of her pureblood status and said, "I have served Shizuka for my whole life since the death of my parents. I loved her; she was my world, my everything. And she'll be the only pureblood for me." _Wow. He is so honest. He must've loved auntie a lot. I wonder if I'll ever get a servant like that. _

Yuuno covered her face and let out a small sneeze; he gave her his red scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "I'm going to return to my room now. It was nice meeting you, Ichiru-kun," she said. "Would you like me to walk you back?" asked Ichiru with a kind smile. _I can't tell if that's a fake smile or not. But then, he's just walking me back so that won't hurt. _"Sure, that won't hurt," replied Yuuno. The two of them walked towards the Moon dorms in silence.

Ichiru walked a few metres behind her. He was thinking of a question to ask her to break the awkward silence. "So who exactly are you?" he queried. She stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I'm just a new student of the night class," she answered before smiling, turning around and walking again. _Is she telling the truth? I can sense that she's a vampire but something's not right. She's really similar to Shizuka when it comes to gracefulness. Shizuka. I wish she was still here, _thought Ichiru. "What connection do you have with Shizuka-sama?" Ichiru blurted out. He had no idea what to expect as an answer. Instead of turning around, Yuuno kept on walking and whispered, "That's a secret."

They arrived at the dorms and she was about to walk up the stairs when Aido peeked his blonde head from the large wooden door. He saw that she was with Ichiru and quickly ran down the stairs. "Excuse me Ichiru-san but what are you doing with our dear Kurenai-sama? What is a mere vampire hunter wannabe doing with a pureblood?" questioned Hanabusa. Ichiru's eyes widened, "Pureblood?" _That's it. That's what was missing. How could I not know?_

Ichiru stood in awe, staring at Yuuno, "Why didn't you tell me?" his eyes still fixed on her. "Well, I did tell you the truth, just not the whole truth, did I not?" she added, "Plus, I didn't want to make a fuss over it."

Hanabusa looked at Ichiru condescendingly, "How dare you not know-" Yuuno tapped his shoulder and moved her head slightly towards the door to indicate going inside. She turned to Ichiru, "Bye Ichiru-kun. And thanks for walking me back," she smiled before Hanabusa guided her back inside. Ichiru watched the elegant figure make its way into the large dorm, thinking about her and Shizuka's similarity, then left to go back to his own room.

He entered his room. It was small, but enough for him. He turned around and closed the door behind him, then lay down on his bed that was still ruffled and messy from that morning. He could remember the face of the pureblood he had just met, and the face of the pureblood he had spent his entire life with. They both resembled each other, the same eyes, the same expression, and the same grace. _She seems like a nice person. I wonder if she's similar to Shizuka in more ways. I wonder if I'll ever come to love her like I did with Shizuka. No. I mustn't think like that. I am a servant to Hio Shizuka, nobody else. Especially not the new girl who looks like Shizuka-sama. Especially not her._

Lost in his thoughts, Ichiru slowly drifted off to sleep, with Shizuka and Yuuno on his mind. A few hours later, morning had come. The sunlight brightly shone through the window of his room, burning on his pale skin. After it had become too hot, Ichiru rolled off his bed to sleep more on the cool timber floor. He was exhausted from staying up way past midnight, spending time with that beautiful girl who looked like his former master.

There was a knock on the door, but he didn't bother answering and kept lying on the ground. Before he knew it, a girl opened the door and entered. "Ichiru-kun!" she whined, "Get up! It's time for you to get ready, class starts in 10 minutes!" Struggling to open his eyes, Ichiru stood up and pushed the girl out of his room, "I am REALLY tired, so please let me rest for a while." The girl glared at him, and he saw this when he finally opened his eyes. She was a cute girl, with short wavy brown hair and golden brown eyes. She was a classmate that he got to know well. She was Wakaba Sayori.

"Get yourself ready, class is in 8 minutes. Or I will dress you and get you ready, Ichiru-kun," she said in a stern voice. "Fine, fine. I'll be out in 5," he groaned before slamming the door and dressing. _Honestly, without Sayori, I'd be able to sleep without any problems. I wish she'd let me sleep in for once. _He walked out of his room in his black and white uniform. "Finally, I thought you fell asleep again in there," Sayori laughed. He returned a smile and they walked to class together.

They walked into the classroom to hear _oohs_ and _ahhs _from some classmates.  
"Aww how cute, you guys walked to class together. AGAIN."  
"Why don't you guys just go out already? Stop making us feel lonely!"  
"I saw Sayori come out of your room this morning, did you spend the night? If you know what I mean."

These comments caused Sayori and Ichiru to blush. "W-we're nothing like that!" Sayori insisted, "Nothing like that at all!" "Ehh? Then what relationship do you guys have? Friends with benefits?" someone babbled. Sayori's pink cheeks instantaneously turned scarlet red.

There was a knock at the door, and Sayori darted to answer it to avoid any embarrassing comments about her an Ichiru. She opened the door, and there stood a gorgeous girl in the renowned "white" night class uniform. Her long, silky hair was in a loose plait. Her eyes had a soft gaze. Her flawless skin glowed in the warm sunlight. There Yuuno stood, holding the red scarf that she was given to wear. "Hello there," she greeted, "Is Ichiru-kun here by any chance?" she looked straight at Sayori, which seemed like the question was aimed at her.

Sayori was a bit shocked at the sight of that beautiful girl. A beautiful girl that Ichiru knew. At first her eyes widened, but then they changed to a sharp look. "And who exactly are you?" she asked, with slight signs of jealousy in her eyes.

**Thing********s are getting hot in here :D  
who do you ********support? Yori or Yuuno?**  
**Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as po********s**sible before the holidays end~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"And who exactly are you?" she asked, with slight signs of jealousy in her eyes.

Yuuno's gaze did not waver as she spoke, "I am a night-class student new to Cross Academy. Kurenai Yuuno." She looked calm as always, with her eyes fixed on Sayori. "Umm, is Ichiru-kun here? I need to give something to him," Yuuno said, looking at the red scarf she was holding.

A few sounds of concern echoed through the classroom as Sayori led Yuuno to Ichiru.  
"Who is that girl?"  
"Did Ichiru cheat on Yori-chan? Or could this be the real girlfriend?"  
"Yori's got competition."

Yuuno elegantly made her way to Ichiru, who was sitting at his desk. She held out the bright red scarf to him, "Thank you for lending it to me last night," she said as he took the scarf from her hands. "No problem Kurenai-sama," he said humbly.

The class immediately reacted to what she said and started whispering.  
"Did you hear that? He said Kurenai-_sama_."  
"That must mean he really respects her. Could she be someone really important to him?"  
"Either way, she can't be more important than Yori. Right?"

Yuuno gave her renowned smile, "No need to be so formal. You can just call me Yuuno." She smiled again before making her way towards the exit. The pureblood bowed to Sayori and whispered a thank you, then headed to the slightly opened door. She walked out to Aido, who was waiting for her while holding a parasol for her. The fan girls in Yori's class screamed and shouted Hanabusa's name. Yuuno closed the door after her, and the fan girls ran to open it and meet Aido, but when they did Yuuno and Hanabusa were already out of sight.

Sayori stood staring at the door for a while, obviously surprised that Ichiru would know someone so beautiful. _She…was so beautiful. What do I do? I mean…Ichiru might-_ Sayori's thoughts were interrupted by a classmate called Mika, "Don't worry," she whispered, "She told Ichiru not to be formal which means they haven't known each other for a long time. You still have a chance Yori-chan!" Satoshi, another guy in their class, overheard Mika reassuring Yori and cut in, "No she doesn't. Did you see that girl? There's no way someone like Yori would be able to stand a chance against her."

Satoshi earned a slap on the face from Mika for saying that. Her usually happy expression changed to an intimidating glare, "What did you just say?" Satoshi cowered in fear and squeaked, "N-n-nothing! Nothing at all!" before running off to hide from Mika. Mika stood in front of the class and in a loud voice announced, "I don't know who that girl is, but I know she will not stand a chance against our superior Yori-chan! Who cares if she looks pretty? She probably doesn't have the brains, or brawns like our Yori. So guys, let's all support Ichiru and Sayori!" Her passionate speech was applauded by everyone in the class except Ichiru who was resting his face on the table and Sayori who was blushing red. "Now, to start the lesson," said the teacher, who kept quiet for the whole time.

Ichiru continued leaving his face on the desk, and no one seemed to bother him about it. Mika pushed Sayori and forced her into the seat next to Ichiru, but he didn't seem to notice. "Umm, you should pay attention to the teacher's lectures," Yori pointed out. He opened an eye to see who was talking, then closed his eyes again. "I am really tired right now. Please let me rest a bit Yori-chan."

_Yori-chan. Yori-chan. _Those words echoed in her mind over and over again. "Okay, just for a little while, Ichiru-kun," she happily replied, "Just for a little while."

Ichiru's mind was plagued by memories of Shizuka merged with Yuuno. That night in the snow. His parents' dead corpses. The blood. He gradually fell into a deep sleep, falling into a state of complete darkness.

"Ichiru…Ichiru…Ichiru? Are you awake?" Yori whispered and gently shook Ichiru's shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and, to his surprise, the lesson was nearly over. "How long was I gone for?" he groaned, holding his head with his right hand. Yori gave a gentle look and softly replied, "Nearly the whole lesson. But don't worry. It was just revision so you didn't miss much." Ichiru nodded and waited patiently for the end of the class.

[Recess bell rings]

The class quickly packed up and rushed out for recess. Ichiru grabbed the red scarf in his left hand, Sayori opened her mouth to speak but she stopped seeing that he was in a rush somewhere. He ran down the path leading to the fountain, where he talked with Yuuno the previous night. Ichiru sat there, with his scarf now covered with her scent, and peacefully stared at the water. The sound of shoes running and quiet panting was heard, it was Yori quickly making her way to Ichiru.

"ICHIRU-KUN!" she shouted out before heading over to sit next to him. "Yori-chan. What are you doing out here?" Ichiru queried, "Did you come to look for me?" Sayori lightly blushed and answered, "Well yeah. History is starting in a few so I came to get you." Ichiru sighed then smiled, "Well if you don't know, History is optional for me, so you can go back now. Thanks anyway Yori-chan."

Yori blushed and nodded. "Okay then Ichiru-kun," she whispered, "I'll be going." Yori quickly reached out and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off like a little girl. _Did she just kiss me? The others probably made her do it. She probably has a crush on me as well I'll just go along with it for now. I should just skip the rest of class today. Yeah, I'll do that. _Ichiru stood up and made his way to his dorm. He returned to the room, untouched since that morning. He took off his shoes, lined them neatly near the door and jumped onto the bed. He tightly held the scarf in his right hand as he fell asleep.

[Lunch bell rings]

"ICHIRU-KUN!" Yori shouted as she barged into his room. "History wasn't optional for you. Why did you lie to me?!" she said in a worried tone. Yori saw Ichiru lying on his bed, fast asleep then immediately fell silent, and crept towards the door. Ichiru stirred for a while, and then woke up. "What are you doing here Yori-chan?" he grumbled clutching his head. Anger spread all over Sayori's expression. "I came here to get you back. Just because you spent last night with some girl and you're really tired doesn't mean you can skip class whenever you like to sleep! Honestly Ichiru-kun, you're messing up your sleeping patterns," Yori sighed.

Ichiru just nodded to get Yori to stop talking. "Yori-chan. Why did you kiss me earlier today?" Ichiru asked as his eyes stared straight at her. Yori's face was shocked, anyone could tell. "W-w-well. U-umm. I have something to do now Ichiru-kun. B-b-bye!" she stammered before sprinting out of the room. Ichiru laughed again before continuing his slumber.

The moon eventually rose high in the sky, and Ichiru was no longer in his room. After class ended Yuuno was wandering around the academy's grounds and ended up where her and Ichiru spent the previous night talking, the fountain.

She sat down and recollected the conversation. _"I have served Shizuka for my whole life since the death of my parents. I loved her; she was my world, my everything. And she'll be the only pureblood for me." _ She remembered those loyal words that Ichiru said. _Auntie Hio must've been really happy, _she thought, _Will I ever have a servant like that?_

"Good evening Yuuno-chan," greeted Ichiru. Yuuno turned her head around to see Ichiru, and then smiled. "Good evening to you too Ichiru-kun," she answered. Ichiru came and sat down next to her. Yuuno looked around, no one else was around. The water of the fountain trickled and sploshed, filling the heavy silence that surrounded them.

"So what brings you here, Ichiru-kun? Did you come here hoping you'd get a prize?" Yuuno asked before letting out a dry laugh. "I came here hoping to see you again. I didn't think that you'd actually be here though," he answered with a sweet smile. Yuuno stared at him for a while. _He wanted to see me? _she thought. Ichiru noticed that her gaze was fixed on him and felt his face slowly turn red.

"I wanted to see you again since you resemble Shizuka-sama greatly, it's calming to me," he said. Yuuno nodded in satisfaction, "And what would you do if I told you that I was _actually_ Shizuka-sama's daughter?"

Ichiru looked into Yuuno's emotionless eyes for a long time. The awe one his face was obvious. Yuuno saw this and asked him the question again, hoping to get an answer.

"What would you do if I told you that I was _actually_ Shizuka-sama's daughter?"

**Writing a******** fanfiction i********s fun~ except for the writer'********s block.**  
**I ju********st had to get that out there :)  
****You guy********s ********should write one too! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_What would you do if I told you that I was actually Shizuka-sama's daughter?"_

Ichiru looked at her facial features for a while. He let out a sigh and replied, "I would treat you with great care, if Shizuka cared for you, then I would too. But first, are you her daughter?"

Yuuno smiled and answered, "Of course…not. And Shizuka never had any children; her lover was killed before any children could be made." Ichiru let out a sigh of relief, "When you first asked me that, I had no idea what to think. So is it just a coincidence that you look similar to her?"

"I guess you can say that, Ichiru-kun," Yuuno whispered. "Wait…how would you know about her lover being killed? Not even the vampires in this academy know about that," Ichiru pointed out, "How would you know? Unless you were the one who-"

Yuuno placed her pointer over his lips. He felt his heart beat faster and faster. The thought of Yuuno killing Shizuka's lover, or being involved with it, angered him. After all the death of Shizuka's lover was the trigger of bloodshed and deaths, including the deaths of his parents.

"I wasn't involved with the killing of that man. I was just curious and found out about it, so you can calm down now Ichiru-kun. I am sorry if I angered you," she said as she stood up, "I'm going to go now. Good night Ichiru-kun." Yuuno slowly made her way towards the dorms, and felt warm hands grab a hold of hers.

"When will you tell me everything?" Ichiru said in a stern voice. Yuuno was amazed by his boldness, but let go of his hand and stated, "All in good time," before walking away. _Now is too early. I will have to wait longer_.

Ichiru sat there and watched the small figure disappear into the darkness of the night. _I should get back too, or Yori will scold me in the morning. If only she would leave me alone to sleep. _Ichiru got back to his dorm room and jumped onto the bed, trying his best to fall asleep, but his thoughts about Yuuno kept him awake_. What relationship did she have with Shizuka? Was she lying about not being involved? Can I trust her?_

It was morning. Ichiru could hear the guys in his dorm run out shouting "Hurry up! We'll be late to class!" In his mind he thought,_ this is when Yori will come to wake me up._ But no one did. He looked at the clock. 9:00AM. It was quiet, and Yori didn't come to nag him. _Funny. Why isn't she here?_ Then it hit him. _She's embarrassed about yesterday. Now I can sleep without anyone interrupting me. Finally!_

He rolled around in bed and found a comfortable position. _It feels so boring. Why do I have the urge to go to class?_ Ichiru got up and changed into his immaculate uniform. He calmly walked to class. When he entered, everyone turned their heads and looked over to him.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" he exclaimed. Ichiru quickly walked and took a seat next to Yori. At first her face looked surprised, but then later on it turned into a smile.

[Recess bell rings]

People packed up their books and headed off to spend time with their friends. Ichiru just sat there with his face on the table. Yori gazed at him and smiled, "I didn't think you'd come to class, but I'm happy you did."

Ichiru lifted his head and smiled, "Well, it was a bit boring there. I had nothing to do." Yori's eyes had a gentle look when she looked at Ichiru. "Now that you're here, you better pay attention to class," grinned Yori, "If you don't, then you will be punished." Ichiru mischievously eyed her and whispered, "Then I'm looking forward to the punishment." Yori turned bright red and lightly hit him. "I'm just teasing, you don't have to take it too seriously," laughed Ichiru. Yori avoided eye contact with him for the rest of recess due to her embarrassment.

Ichiru continued lying there like a dead corpse until the 3rd period bell went. The stampede of the students' footsteps could be heard. The noisy chatter of the students echoed through the large classroom and rang in Ichiru's ears. Like usual, everyone sat down and class commenced.

Yuki and Zero sat near the back, and as always, they were half asleep. Yori sat next to Ichiru and was actively taking notes of what the teacher was saying. _Class is pretty boring. I already know this stuff; there isn't any point in reviewing such an easy subject. Yori's taking notes as always. I guess it won't hurt to fall asleep, after all, if Yuki and Zero get to do it then it should be fine for me, _Ichiru thought.

Ichiru wrote "Don't wake me up" on his page and rested his head on the wooden table. Yori turned to see that the boy sitting next to her was asleep. Yori reached over to check if he was actually asleep, then saw the message he wrote in his book. Hesitantly, Yori sat down in her seat and left Ichiru to rest.

He slept soundly through all the other lessons, unlike Yuki who was later scolded by a teacher. Eventually, all of the classes ended, but Ichiru's slumber wasn't. Yori took in consideration of Ichiru's fatigue and quietly exited the classroom. The teacher of the last class approached him, mistaking him for Zero, and became nervous after imagining his temper when being woken up so she placed the keys to the room next to him before running off.

Aido loudly burst into the classroom to see a grumpy Ichiru that he had woken up. Ichiru looked at, Aido, the source of the cacophony. Aido's cheerful, immature behaviour was rapidly converted into a cool and calm attitude. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. The rest of the night class entered the classroom, each looking and treating Ichiru like an unwanted outsider. The last person to come in was Yuuno; her facial expression didn't change when she saw Ichiru.

"Good evening Ichiru-kun," Yuuno greeted, "What are you doing here?" Ichiru looked around to see many vampires glaring at him. "I am leaving," he answered before strolling out of the classroom. Yuuno closed the door after he left and went to sit down in the seat that Ichiru was previously in.

"Yuuno-sama. You do know that he was previously sitting in that seat, do you not?" queried one of the night class students. "Yes, I know that. There is nothing wrong Ichiru-kun, and there certainly is nothing wrong with this seat, therefore I shall sit here," Yuuno stated.

Their teacher, a middle-aged man, entered the room. "Everyone, please take a seat and open up to page 20 of your books," the man's voice was slightly quivering at the sight of a few bothered vampires. The lesson passed by peacefully and it was now break time for the night class.

Kaname went to talk to the teacher, Rima and Senri were stuffing themselves with pocky, Takuma was happily reading a novel while Ruka and Akatsuki were standing around looking bored. Everyone seemed to have their own little thing to do, leaving Aido feeling lonely. His eyes lit up when an idea popped into his head.

"Yuuno-chan, would you like to join me for a while?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Umm…ok. But where to?" Yuuno replied. "It's a secret," he answered while extending his arm out to her. Hesitantly, she took his hand and walked out of the classroom with him while the other vampires watched him like hawks.

The two of them wandered around the campus for a while until a sweet scent wafted to Yuuno's nose. She stopped for a while, "Blood." "Shall we go there?" grinned Aido. Yuuno let go of his hand and let out a sigh. "You can go ahead by yourself, I'll catch up later," she insisted. Feeling discouraged when she stopped holding onto his hand, Hanabusa nodded and bowed, "As you wish Yuuno-sama." The curious blond vampire skipped off to locate the source of the delicious smell of blood.

Yuuno was tempted and curious about the smell and, obviously wanted to find out about the blood's owner. She walked around a building, a longer and more time-consuming route, hoping that her red eyes and lust for blood would eventually fade away. She silently moved towards the smell, when a large pale figure crouched on the ground caught her eye. It was Zero. She slowly approached him, trying to keep her presence hidden.

As Yuuno came closer to Zero, who was in pain, she could hear his breathing getting heavier and heavier. His right hand was clutching the area around the tattoo on his neck, which was glowing red. His pupils were a shade of crimson that illuminated his facial features, which portrayed the pain he was going through.

"Who's there?" uttered Zero. Even though he asked he already knew who it was, he could sense her aura which was undoubtedly similar to Shizuka. "You already know it's me, there's no use asking, Zero," spoke Yuuno with confidence, "What's the matter Zero? Are you lusting for blood?" Zero's eyes shot daggers at her, assuming that she was mocking his current state.

"I don't need blood from the likes of you," he growled while directing his eyes away from the skin of her neck. "I never said I was going to give you blood," she pointed out, "It seems like you're not going to accept any help from me so I'll just leave you to calm down. Good night Zero."

Yuuno proceeded towards the smell of blood that was now faint. Each step that she took seemed to make the smell of the blood stronger. In the end, she found herself standing at the roots of a tree. There was a small, but noticeable, stain of blood on the tree's branch.

Yuuno walked further, the more she walked the more pungent the smell got. She made a turn around a corner and cast her eyes on a shocking sight. The man who taught her previous class was lying on the stone floor, Yuki was standing by him with her wrist covered in blood, and Hanabusa's face was lightly stained with blood.

Yuki laughed a bit, not knowing what else to do. Hanabusa's shocked face avoided eye contact with the expressionless pureblood in front of him. "I-It's not what it looks like…I swear." Those were the only words that managed to escape Hanabusa's mouth at that moment.

**What do you think will happen? :L  
Find out next time I update which is probably in a week~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_I-It's not what it looks like…I swear."_

Yuuno could clearly see that the teacher was lying on the ground unconscious, how he ended up like that was unknown to her. "We should bring the teacher to the headmaster," suggested Yuuno after a long silence. "Y-yeah," agreed Hanabusa as he attempted to heave the teacher's round body. Yuuki and Yuuno accompanied Hanabusa to Kaien's office, where Kaname was waiting. Kaien came in and checked for any injuries, while he did, they all remained quiet.

"So what happened?" Kaname asked. The tone of his voice was calm, as always. "W-well," stammered Hanabusa. He remembered what happened earlier that night and blushed. Yuki made a brave face and blurted out, "It's not his fault". The look in Kaname's eyes hinted concern.

"It all started when the Headmaster called me into the office. He then told me that I had to make sure that no one was wandering around school grounds at night, especially not humans. He also told me not to be slow on the job. I exited through a window and scraped my wrist on a tree branch while I did that."

_So that was why the blood was there_, Yuuno thought.

"A teacher for the Night Classes heard me and came running to help me. Later Aido came running and tried to take my blood. The man saw Hanabusa's vampire side and fainted. That's pretty much what happened," Yuki admitted.

"Then how did the blood get on his face?" asked Yuuno. "She hit me with her bloody arm!" bawled Hanabusa. Kaname's gaze turned to Yuki. "What else was I meant to do when a vampire's trying to bite me?!" she shouted. The two of them got into a fight, each trying to blame the other.

"So I'm guessing the class is cancelled for today?" queried Yuuno. "Yes. The vampires nearly went crazy with the scent of Yuki's blood so I cancelled class and sent them to their dorms," Kaname replied. "Wouldn't we need to get a new teacher since this on now knows about the vampire's existence?" she added. Kaname kept silent for a while, and then let out a small sigh. "I guess we'll have to talk to the Headmaster about that."

A few minutes later the Headmaster emerged with his usually happy expression. "He's just unconscious, no injuries or anything serious. I will call in my friend to teach the classes in the man's place, and I'll take care of everything so don't you guys worry about a thing. Just go back to your rooms and rest," he insisted before shooing everyone out. They all returned to their dorms and did as they were told.

Two days have passed since the blood incident with Hanabusa and Yuki. When Yuuno entered her usual classroom, she was surprised to see a man already in the classroom. The man was tall, and toned with a built frame. He wore a long coat and had a long gun strapped to his back, but that wasn't the intimidating thing about him. The man also had a leather eye patch covering his right eye; his left eye was a greyish-blue colour and had a sharp look to it. A couple of more students came in after she did, and for the first time, she heard him speak.

"You guys are late," a deep voice said, "Honestly, just because you're vampires doesn't mean you get to loiter around and attend class after it starts." A few murmurs of anger could be heard by Yuuno. "My name is Toga Yagari. I will be your teacher until the Headmaster finds a new one," he declared.

"Why did the Headmaster assign a vampire hunter to be our teacher? Especially when we're vampires," a student complained. Yagari looked at the student who said that, then everyone else in the room. His right hand reached for something in his coat, he took out a gun and held it at Yuuno. "I was not assigned to be your teacher because I was a vampire hunter; I was assigned because I was Kaien's friend. While I am at the academy, I will let my duties as a vampire hunter go. But if someone misbehaves, whether they are an aristocrat or pureblood, I won't hesitate to shoot," he retorted.

A few looks of discomfort spread around the class, but eventually they settled down and started the lesson. When their break came, Yuuno approached Yagari and looked at the gun on his back. "Does this have any bullets in it?" she asked. He simply answered, "Yes." Her eyes widened, showing her interest. Yagari could tell that her expression was like that, but avoided making eye contact with her until he left the classroom.

Later that evening, when the night class were resting in their dorms, Yuuno was sitting idly on her bed when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Yuuno wondered who it could be as she walked to answer it. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a handsome pureblood vampire – Kaname. "Kaname, what would you like?" she asked. He gave a small smile, "Do I need a reason to spend time with my fiancée?"

The two of them sat down and awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments. "In this room, you killed Hio Shizuka, right?" Yuuno's voice was quiet and gentle. Kaname stayed silent, but knowing that Yuuno had already found out the truth, there was no point of hiding it from her. "Yes. I killed her, and I even took her blood in this room," there seemed to be no signs of guilt in his words.

Yuuno's eyes fell to the floor, her voice trembled, "I was so happy when I heard that Shizuka was at the academy. I begged my father to let me attend, and when I'm finally here…she's already gone. I've been waiting so long for something that will never come." Kaname patted her head and embraced the girl who was on the verge of tears. "It's true I killed your aunt just for her blood, but I won't do that to you. I promise."

Kaname hugged her tightly, with his head over his shoulders when he said this, hoping she wouldn't notice his glowing red pupils.

**Sunday has come so I shall update~ :3  
I know it's a lot to ask but...any reviews?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kaname hugged her tightly, with his head over his shoulders when he said this, hoping she wouldn't notice his glowing red pupils.

Yuuno quickly let go of Kaname and moved back. She could clearly see that he had been affected by his lust for blood. "Kaname…" her voice eventually faded to silence. Kaname came closer to her; his pupils grew brighter with each step he took. "Come over here. I won't hurt you," he reassured. Hesitantly, she approached him. Once again, he wrapped his arms around her.

Yuuno knew what he was doing. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he stroked her hair and moved it out of the way. She looked up around to see Kaname's piercing red eyes, the sight made her look back down and shut her eyes closed. Cold fingers found their way along her neck, and then rested on a favourable site to bite. His tongue marked a spot on her neck. What was going to happen next was inevitable.

Yuuno started having second thoughts. _If he bites me, then the smell of blood will go everywhere. If that happens then the vampires in the dorm will go crazy, after all they haven't drunk blood in a long time. _She decided to open her eyes to sneak a peek of what Kaname was doing. Yuuno slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful pureblood with blood red eyes, baring the fangs that would take her blood. Out of instinct, Yuuno shot Kaname a scared face.

Kaname raised an eyebrow then sweetly smiled without his fangs, "Close your eyes." She followed his instructions, and closed her eyes. Yuuno braced herself for Kaname's bite, not knowing what would happen after he did. Kaname's breath drew closer and closer. Warmer and warmer. To her surprise, no sharp pain could be felt. Instead, something warm and soft pressed against her lips.

Kaname had kissed her.

At this moment, Yuuno was entranced by Kaname. After a while, both of them came to their senses and let go of each other. "I thought you were here for my blood," she said while looking at the ground. Kaname could see that her cheeks were slightly pink, and quietly chuckled to himself. "It's getting late now. I'm going to leave you to rest. Good night, Yuuno," Kaname said as he kissed her hand. "Good night, Kaname." He smiled at her reply and exited the room, closing the door after him. Yuuno lay on the bed, and wrapped herself in the soft white blanket. Questions about the kiss filled her mind, but eventually she shut those thoughts out and fell asleep.

Morning came, and now the Day Class students were rushing into their classrooms. Ichiru was sitting in his seat, and surrounded by many fan girls, while Zero sat at the back repelling attention. Even though Ichiru and Zero were identical twins who both looked alike, they were very different in many ways. Ichiru was viewed as a kind guy who smiled a lot and treated girls well, and for that girls crowded around him a lot. Zero, on the other hand, let off a very intimidating aura. He was usually grumpy and irritated due to his lack of sleep.

A happy smiling Ichiru suddenly froze when the teacher strolled in. He recognised the man. Shoulder-length wavy hair. Eye patch. Gun. It was Toga Yagari, his former teacher. A commotion occurred when the girls saw the handsome middle aged teacher enter. Zero growled and looked up to see their new teacher – Toga. And like Ichiru, he froze.

_{Flashback}_

_It was a snowy day. White covered the surrounding landscape as Ichiru and Zero ran out to say their goodbyes. "Are you really leaving Mr Yagari?" asked Ichiru. "Yes," Toga answered. "Please stay with us! I don't want you to go!" pleaded Zero, who was about to cry. "Now, now little ones. You'll be fine without me, just as long as you remember the vampire hunting training that I taught you," Toga assured as he patted their heads. "I'll be off now. You two don't wander into trouble, ok?" Those were Toga's last words to them before he left them._

Toga walked into the classroom and set his things up. Girls gasped and giggled when they saw him. Many people shouted out questions about him across the room, but then man didn't answer anything. "Everyone! One at a time!" shouted Mika as she gestured Yori to speak. "Umm, why do you wear an eye patch?"

Both Ichiru and Zero could feel the guilt that was triggered by a memory. Ichiru stood up and announced, "I need to go to the restroom. Please excuse me." Zero also left the classroom, and glared to anyone that looked like they were going to oppose him. Yagari let out a sigh when the twin brothers left. "This eye patch is the cost of saving someone's life," he answered.

Yuuki shot her hand up in the air, "As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I will bring Ichiru and Zero back to class," she bravely shouted out. Mika poked Yuuki's side and pointed to Yori. Yuuki's eyes widened then she forced a laugh out, "Ahaha actually Yori can do it. My back hurts so I'll stay here." Yori walked out after her classmates ushered her a few words of encouragement.

Yori wandered outside and gently closed the door behind her. _I'm happy that Yuuki and Mika gave me this opportunity but…I have no idea where to start looking for him, _Yori thought. She walked around the school ground, without taking notice of where she was going and ended at the fountain. To calm herself down, she sat on the stonework of the fountain. She was staring at the melted snow on the ground when she heard footsteps.

"You do know that you don't have to come shopping with me, do you not?" a voice familiar to Yori asked. She immediately turned and looked past the flowing water of the fountain. There stood Yuuno wearing a large knitted sweater, black leggings and brown boots. It took Yori a while to notice the tall figure near Yuuno, the one she was talking to. "I know that. It's been quite a while since we've actually been able to talk though, I could use this as an opportunity to spend some time with you," a manly voice said. Yori knew this voice, it was Ichiru. "It's only been one night Ichiru. Surely it wasn't that long," she laughed, "It's really sweet of you Ichiru-kun, I'll have to be careful not to fall in love with you."

Yori gasped, and then covered her mouth hoping they didn't notice her. "Come on. Let's go before anyone notices us leaving the school grounds," Ichiru said as he held his arm out to her. She took his arm and corrected him, "Before they see you." Sayori watched as Ichiru smiled and left the school grounds arm in arm with Yuuno.

"Why?" Yori whispered. She held her hands to her chest and tried hold back her tears. "Why?"

**Did anyone cry here? I really wanna know~  
****You guys probably didn't, right? Don't worry, I didn't cry either :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_Why?"_

Yori returned to class, trying to cover up her feelings with her usual expression. She entered the room and sat down next to Mika and Yuuki. "So how did it go?" Mika cheekily grinned as she winked. Yori smiled a bit and whispered back, "Sorry, I couldn't find him." Yuuki gave a disappointed sigh then instantaneously smiled, "There's always a next time Yori-chan." The three girls giggled amongst themselves and then payed attention to class.

During the classes Yori would constantly stare at the seat Ichiru was in. Yuuki noticed, but she didn't bring it up in case it would make it worse. Mika was pained that her friend was feeling sad, and so after class she dragged Yori into the dorm room along with Yuuki.

"What's this for?" asked Yori as Mika started picking out an outfit. "We're going to go out and have fun in town without Ichiru. So pick out an outfit sweetie!" shouted Mika. Yuuki laughed with a nervous expression on her face, "I have my prefect duties to attend to. You guys carry on without me." Yuuki skipped out of the room leaving Yori to deal with Mika's enthusiasm. Eventually Yori didn't have the energy to go against Mika anymore. Mika smiled and threw some garments at Yori. "Wear them Yori-chan," Mika commanded.

Yori tried on the outfit. The beige blouse matched with her eyes, whereas the cream-coloured skirt matched her skin colour. She wore brown flats and held a small handbag with her. "You look so innocent Yori-chan. I just want to eat you up!" Mika squealed. Her face then dropped, "Ichiru has no idea what he's missing out on." Yori blushed and tried to come up with something to change the subject, "You don't look so bad yourself Mika." Mika wore a black chiffon blouse which was tucked into her bright yellow shorts. On her feet she wore neon pink wedges, which was contrasted by her toenails which were painted black.

"We're ready so let's go!" Mika shouted as she dragged Yori outside. The two of them quietly made the way out, hoping nobody would notice them. While they were walking down the pavement, Yori noticed herself getting goosebumps when a chilly wind blew. She turned over to Mika, who wasn't affected by the slightest bit. "Aren't you cold Mika-chan?" asked Yori. Mika turned over to her freezing friend and grinned, "It's the end of February now, spring will come and we'll all be warm." (A/N: the story is set in Japan.)

As the girls continued walking, Yori could feel stares going right through her. She didn't know if it was her or Mika's shorts, or Mika's footwear, or Mika's toenails that was getting all the attention. Yori sighed, wondering where Mika got her flashy sense of style from. Eventually, the girls arrived at Café Coffee Bean – it was a new café that had opened there recently. Yori and Mika sat down, waiting for someone to come and take their order.

While she waited, Yori looked around and stared at the interior of the café. Its walls were a smoky grey colour whereas the furniture was a creamy white. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted from behind the counter, filling up the whole room. A good-looking waiter came and asked, "What would you like to order?" Mika pointed to a few items on the menu and shooed the waiter away. "So how do you like it here?" Mika interrogated. Yori replied, "It's really nice," before redirecting her gaze towards the window.

The waiter arrived at their table, holding a plate. He placed it in front of Mika, who was busy staring at the food, and Yori, who was looking out the window. "Enjoy," he murmured before walking off. "The food's here, Yori-chan," Mika said eagerly, tapping Yori's shoulder. Yori's hands reached for the milkshake, and then she turned back to the window and happily drank it. She was observing each person who passed by in front of the shop's window.

_Brown hair, blonde hair, black hair, brown hair, no hair, white-no. Silver hair._ Yori almost choked on her drink when she realised who it was. There weren't many people walking around with silver hair. It was Ichiru. Yori's heart beat faster and faster, but then she felt an ache when she caught a glimpse of the beautiful girl standing next to him. Yori turned back to Mika. "Yori-chan! Look! Look! It's Ichiru!" she squealed. Mika pulled Yori up out of her seat and ran outside, to stop Ichiru in his tracks.

Mika shouted, hoping to ruin any romantic mood between Ichiru and Yuuno, "Hi guys!" Yuuno gave a polite wave to them while Ichiru looked at Mika's flashy outfit. "Hi Ichiru. Hello Yuuno-san," greeted Yori. "Doesn't Yori look cute today, Ichiru? Doesn't it make you want to eat her up?" Mika mischievously pointed out. Ichiru shot the two girls his renowned charming smile, "Of course she looks cute today." Yori felt her heart skip a beat, and then her cheeks went red. "So why are you guys here today?" Mika confidently asked. "We went here to buy some gifts I needed for some people," replied Yuuno. "But it turned out to be more of a date," laughed Ichiru.

Those words made Yori's chest hurt. She turned to Mika and whispered, "I have something to do. You can go on without me." Yori then walked off in the large crowd of people. "Let's go inside," suggested Mika as she made her way into the café again. Ichiru and Yuuno exchanged looks before following the girl inside. When they entered the room they scanned it to see where Mika was sitting, and joined her.

"What did you think of Yori today?" asked Mika with a bored face. "She was very cute, as always," Ichiru answered. Mika's face lit up when she heard this. Ichiru took a look at his wristwatch. "It's time. You should go and get ready for the soiree," said Ichiru. Yuuno nodded and took a bag that Ichiru was holding. "I can go by myself, you two enjoy yourselves," she walked out of the room after saying those words. Without Yuuno there, Mika felt happier and started interrogating Ichiru about his feelings for Yori.

While all this happened, Yori wandered off somewhere in town. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, and so she ended in front of an old deserted house. It wasn't dilapidated, but it was old. The plants growing reached up to the roof at most. There were cobwebs on display in the windows, and moss could be seen on the concrete. She sat down in front of this building, on a bench and continued thinking about Ichiru's words. _"But it turned out to be more of a date."_ Yori closed her eyes, hoping she could rest for a while.

When she opened her eyes, it was already dark. She looked around, everything looked haunted. It was like a scene out of a horror movie, but Yori wasn't scared. _It's not like anything could harm me. _She turned to her right to see a young man, who was formally dressed. He was good-looking, with long blonde hair and mismatched eyes, he smiled at her. "Are you lost?" he asked. Yori shook her head, not allowing herself to show weakness to a stranger. "Then do tell me, young miss, what exactly are you doing here at 2AM?" he inquired. Yori was shocked. "Unless, you were the gift that Kurenai-chan was going to give me," he whispered to himself.

The man pushed Yori down on the bench, holding down both of her hands. "Don't bother resisting, unless you want to get hurt more," his soft voice echoed. Yori's struggles were useless against this man, although he looked graceful and gentle at first, his hands had a vice-grip. Yori watched the man's mismatched eyes. They were beautiful. One eye was a pale blue colour, like a crystal. The other was a golden colour. Yori watched in curiosity and stared at the man's enchanting eyes. She was shocked after seeing the eyes lose their natural colour, and turn into a glowing red.

The man smirked and came closer to Yori's vulnerable neck. "Thank you for the meal," he whispered before licking a tiny portion of her smooth skin. Yori couldn't believe this. She was terrified, yet she felt a jolt of ecstasy as he did this. She tried to push him off, but her muscles wouldn't obey, she couldn't move at all. Yori felt something sharp poke her neck. She wasn't sure what it was. At first it hurt, and then it went numb. "Stop," she begged. It didn't seem like he heard her. "Stop." But this time, it wasn't Yori.

**I felt generous ****so I updated again** :3 plus I was bored  
**hope you guys enjoyed this chap~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_Stop."_

The feminine voice that said this was soft. At first, Yori thought that the man holding her didn't hear it but he slowly let her hands go. He stood up and walked past the female figure that saved Yori. Yori was relieved. The figure made their way towards Yori, she felt scared. _Is this person going to hurt me like that man?_ As the person came closer, Yori could see more details about the person's appearance.

The girl had pale skin that had a ghostly glow when the moonlight shone on it. Her long dark hair had loose curls that were put to one side of the neck, leaving the other exposed. She wore a strapless red dress that flowed down to above her knees, red heels that made her look tall and a red rose corsage in her hair. "Are you ok, Yori-san?" she asked. "H-how do you know my name?" Yori stuttered. The girl smiled, "It's me. Yuuno."

Yori was stunned. _Is this Yuuno? I couldn't tell at all…it must've been the formal attire,_ Yori thought. "Let's go back to the dorms," Yuuno said. Yori nodded in agreement and they began walking home.

"Do you like Ichiru?" Yori's quivering voice broke the awkward silence. "Of course I do," Yuuno's face remained neutral. "Romantically?" Yori added. "No." Yori felt relieved. "So I'm guessing you like Ichiru, right?" Yuuno smiled kindly. "I-it's not like I like him, i-it's just- yes." Yori's stammering and expression made the answer obvious. Remembering Yuuno's comment earlier, Yori couldn't help but ask, "Are you going to fall in love with him?" Yuuno smiled and gracefully replied, "No."

Yuuno and Yori walked in silence, Yori turned to Yuuno and was about to talk. "I don't want to fall in love with him in the first place, so please, don't worry Yori," Yuuno reassured. "Thank you," Yori mumbled. _I feel guilty for thinking bad of her before…she's actually a really kind person, _Yori thought.

"Who was that man?" Yori asked. Yuuno paused for a bit, "I don't know." Yori could remember his appearance perfectly. He was a handsome man who looked slightly older than herself. He had long, flowing golden hair that was put in a loose braid. His mismatched eyes were his most distinguishing features, a crystal blue eye and a golden eye. Yori was too busy thinking about the man that she didn't notice they were already at the dorms.

"We're here Yori-san," said Yuuno. Yori opened the door to her room and entered. Without changing she jumped into bed, while Yuuno stood there watching. "I'd like to thank you for everything you did for me today. Thank you for saving me from that man, and walking me back to my room," Yori said. Yuuno smiled, and bent down to get closer to Yori. Her cool fingertips touched Yori's forehead, spontaneously Yori's body collapsed onto the bed. Yuuno pulled the blanket over Yori's body before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Yuuno made her way to here room. When she was about to enter, she noticed a light coming from underneath the opposite room's door. Kaname's room. She knocked, and was answered by a soft voice. "Come in." She entered the room cautiously, hoping to not disrupt the pureblood sitting on the sofa.

Kaname was sitting on the sofa, reading a book when Yuuno came in. He wore a white buttoned shirt, but none of the buttons were done. His white pants had little cream-coloured splotches, from the water dripping from his wet hair. Kaname patted the spot next to him on the sofa, indicating her to take a seat. Yuuno walked over to him and sat down.

"That was quite troublesome, so what did you do about that human girl?" asked Kaname. "I brought her back to her dorm safely," Yuuno bluntly answered. "Is that all?" Kaname's tone implied he expected something. "Did you do anything to her memory?" he added. Yuuno nodded.

Kaname sighed, "Enough of that, back to the real issue. You left me at the soiree, and I guess you could say it was lonely without you." His hand touched her cheek, and then took out the corsage in her hair. Yuuno could feel warm hands cover her eyes; she could feel that he came closer to her as each moment passed. When their lips were on the verge of touching, she hesitated. _What am I meant to do? Go along with it and kiss him? _ Yuuno and Kaname were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kaname moved away from Yuuno, and straightened himself up before saying, "Come in."

The door creaked open. A happy blonde vampire poked his head in, and then entered. It was Takuma. "I hope I didn't disturb you two," he beamed. "Not at all, anyway I should be going now, good night Kaname. Good night Takuma," she said before leaving the two to talk privately. After she exited the room, Takuma turned to Kaname. "Looks like you've taken a liking to your fiancée, Kaname-sama," he whispered. Kaname sighed, "I guess so."

While Kaname began discussing political matters with Takuma, Yuuno was in her room changing into more comfortable attire. She dressed into a white nightgown that was embroidered with red lace; on top of that she wore a cardigan. Yuuno was about to go to sleep when something bright caught the attention out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to the window to see a tall figure with silver hair, it was Ichiru. He was standing there, looking up at her window hoping that she could see him. Ichiru made a gesture telling her to meet him at the fountain before running off. Yuuno put on warm footwear before walking off to the fountain.

When she arrived there she couldn't see Ichiru anywhere. _If I knew he was going to keep me waiting I would've worn another layer, _she thought as she crossed her arms for warmth. Quick footsteps could be heard. She turned her head to see Ichiru running to her with two cups, each with a trail of steam coming off it. "Did I keep you waiting too long?" he asked, panting. "No," she answered. "Aren't you cold in that?" Ichiru added as he began taking off his coat. It revealed a built body wearing a singlet. He put the coat on her and smiled, "Better?" She nodded.

"And before you ask, no I am not cold. I'm actually very warm you see," he said as he held her hand. Her palms were warm, but her fingertips were freezing. The icy temperature in her fingertips started to melt each second while holding Ichiru's warm hand. Noticing what he was doing to a pureblood, Ichiru let go of her hand and gave her a cup. "Thank you." The two of them drank the hot beverage in silence for a while.

"So why exactly did you call me out here?" Yuuno asked, and then took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Well, to be honest I just wanted to spend time with you. Lately I haven't been talking to you much so I thought I'd call you out. I apologise though, that it is extremely rude to interrupt your sleep," Ichiru explained. Yuuno gently chuckled, "My sleep? I am nocturnal. More than anything, our meetings after midnight are affecting your sleep."

Ichiru kept quiet for a while. "Then what about we meet up during your lunchtime, at one of the Night Class areas? That way Day Class students won't bother us," Yuuno suggested. Ichiru smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. We'll do that starting from tomorrow then. It's getting late now. You should get back to your dorm. Good night Shizuka-sama." "Yuuno," she corrected him. "Sorry about that. Good night Yuuno," he said before she walked back to her room.

The next day came, and it was now lunch. Ichiru made his way to the Night Class area, it was a large garden with many seats and tables that was only restricted to the Night Class. When he arrived, Yuuno was sleeping on a seat, holding the coat that she had forgotten to return to him. Ichiru smiled, sat at her feet and started reading his book. For a couple of times, his attention was drawn away from the book by a sleeping girl who resembled his former master. Now that her eyes were closed, she looked like a smaller version of Shizuka. Eventually, the miniature Shizuka woke up.

The two spent a long time talking to each other about random things and having fun, not noticing that the bell for lunch's end went long ago. The next day, Ichiru brought food that he made for them to eat. This continued for a few days. The two friends met up, spent time together and parted ways at the end of lunch.

One morning, Yori was in the classroom when Mika ran to her. "Hey Yori-chan. Where do you think Ichiru goes during lunch?" Yori shrugged her shoulders. "Then we'll follow him at lunch. Make sure you do it," Mika said in a stern voice.

When lunch came, Mika went to the toilet and didn't come back. _I wonder what's taking her so long, _thought Yori. When Ichiru started to walk out of the classroom, she didn't hesitate to follow him. Yori kept a low profile, walking quietly after Ichiru. Ichiru walked through an open gate, whilst Yori stayed for a while. Remembering Mika's stern voice, she continued following Ichiru.

_So this is what the Night Class area looks like,_ Yori thought as she looked around. There was a large hedge around the area, it concealed what was going on inside. There were many sturdy white tables and wooden garden chairs around. Looking around, there was everything there was in a garden.  
A great variety of flowers were on display, showing off their diverse colours. A large white roof covered a great portion of the garden.

Underneath the roof, Yori could see many white sofas and Ichiru. She came closer to get a better look. Yori could make out the shape of another person, but the shadows covered their face. As she took each step, Yori squinted to find out who this was. She saw Ichiru happy and laughing, and then used logic. Who in the Night Class would Ichiru be with? Yuuno.

Yori felt a pang in her chest, tears were welling in her eyes. _Why is it always her? _She thought. "Excuse me, young miss." Yori turned around to see someone unknown to her, but extremely familiar.

**Waaah exams are coming up~ ;n;**  
**but I will still update...hopefully**  
**reviews please? :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Yori turned around to see someone unknown to her, but extremely familiar._

The man was very handsome. He had long blonde hair which was loosely tied with a red ribbon. He didn't wear a Night Class uniform; instead he wore a long beige coat. She stared at his eyes, one golden and one crystal blue. _Who is this man? I have a feeling I've seen him somewhere…but where?_ Noticing that she was staring a lot, the man laughed a bit. "Don't worry. I'm not here to finish my meal…yet." The man held her shoulders and guided her away from the Night Class area before walking to Ichiru and Yuuno. Yori reluctantly stood there; she didn't want to miss anything. Then again, it wasn't her business so she left.

The man approached Yuuno and Ichiru. "Yuuno," a husky voice called out. Without turning around to see who called her, Yuuno replied, "What do you want, Ren?" Ichiru saw the man smirk. He looked around their age, or a few years older at most. "Let's talk somewhere, there's something I want to discuss," he said. Yuuno finally looked at him, "Very well," and then turned to Ichiru, "You don't have to wait for me Ichiru. You can just go to class now." Yuuno took Ren's arm and the two of them walked off somewhere to have more privacy.

Ren stopped walking, and waited for Yuuno to sit on the white marble chair. "What did you want to talk about?" Yuuno asked. "Well, I've been meaning to pay a visit for quite a while. How have you been?" the young man said with an honest expression. "I've been well. Now tell me what you really wanted to talk about," Yuuno got straight to the point. "That boy you were with…I've been watching you and him for a while," Ren seemed downhearted, "It seems like you have developed feelings for him." Yuuno looked at Ren with a straight face, "I don't like him. He is merely a servant of Shizuka's that I want to investigate."

Ren chuckled, then smirked, "I'm sure you know very well that a pureblood, such as yourself, shouldn't go around falling in love with a human. Or should I say, it is forbidden for you to fall in love with a human." Yuuno kept her stern face and repeated, "I don't like him." "Then I shall tell you now, a pureblood falling in love with a human will do no good for anyone. After all that was what started that incident with Shizuka, remember?" Ren's voice faded when he saw Yuuno's eyes slightly water, it was obvious she could remember. Ren smiled and hugged her, "It's ok to cry once in a while Yuu-chan."

Yuuno pushed Ren away after her eyes stopped tearing. "I'll say it again, in case you didn't get it the previous times. If you fall in love with that human, you'll have to relive through _that _again. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that happening," the last sentence he spoke was quieter than the rest, "That reminds me. Have you had any blood cravings?" Yuuno turned away in silence. Ren sat down next to her and took off his shirt, revealing a perfectly white buttoned shirt. He undone a few top buttons and pulled it slightly down so that Yuuno had access to his neck.

Yuuno sat there staring at nothing; Ren sighed and gently placed her head onto his shoulder. Yuuno made her way from his shoulders to his collarbone, to his neck. The pureblood cautiously picked a spot to bite, and bared her fangs. Ren braced himself for the small piercing sensation that occurred on the right side of his neck. He could feel the blood being taken from him. "Does it still taste good?" Ren asked calmly. Yuuno slightly shook her head, which made Ren smile to himself, "Then why are you still drinking it?"

Yuuno slowly let go of Ren, he used his thumb to wipe trail of blood off her chin. He did his buttons and put on his coat, to cover up the small stain of blood. "It's time for me to go now. I will visit occasionally, although it would be nice if Yuu-chan could visit me sometime," Ren laughed. Yuuno looked away. Ren kissed her forehead, whispering, "Don't fall in love with him…please." Without another whisper, Ren walked off leaving Yuuno speechless.

Yuuno walked back to the area where she and Ichiru were sitting. He wasn't there. _He probably went to class, _Yuuno thought. She headed back to her room to rest before her night classes. She lay in bed recalling memories – her memories of what happened that night, what happened after that night, and why those things happened. _If you fall in love with that human, you'll have to relive through that again._ Ren's words filled her mind. She knew he was telling the truth, she knew all too well. _I should go to sleep now…or I won't be able to get any rest before class, _Yuuno thought. She closed her eyes and gradually fell asleep.

_{Flashback}_

It was cold. Yuuno could see a white mist every time she exhaled. She sat there thinking, _When will Papa come? _Who knew how much time passed, all Yuuno could do was sit and wait. Eventually the door opened. A tall, old man with pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes and a couple of men behind him stood there looking down at her. "She's ok, Ichio. Let's bring her back to the Ichijou estate," one of the men whispered. Ichio, the blonde one, put his oversized coat over Yuuno's small frame. Trying to sound like he didn't care, Ichio muttered, "Come with us. You'll be safe."

Yuuno followed Ichio, and was being guarded by two men who were constantly on the lookout. Eventually her body couldn't take it anymore, and she collapsed. Yuuno woke up to see a beautiful young boy staring at her intently. He had fair skin, short golden-blonde hair and the most exquisite eyes – one was golden whilst the other was a clear blue, like crystal. "She's awake," he pointed out to a few maids lined up beside the bed. A maid walked out and then returned with, Ichio, the man who found her. Yuuno sat up and looked up at the man.

"My name is Ichijou Asato, or just Ichio. I am from the Vampire Council. Due to some circumstances, you will be under the Ichijou's care until you turn 18," the man stated. "So did mummy and papa…die?" Yuuno whispered. Ichio nodded, "Do you object to being under our custody?" Yuuno shook her head. With a satisfied expression, Ichio headed for the door. "You should rest as much as you can. Ren, you will be in charge of showing her around and accompanying her. Please excuse me for now, Kurenai-sama," he said before leaving.

Ren, the little blonde boy, always stayed by her side and observed her actions. All she would do was eat, drink, bathe and sleep. She never talked unless it was to answer questions, and she never showed any emotion. This cycle carried on for a week until Ren decided to speak up, "How are you feeling, Yuuno-sama?" The little girl immediately answered, "I feel fine." Ren wasn't satisfied with her answer. He had never seen her show any sadness about her parents' deaths.

"Do you feel sad about your parents' deaths?" Ren asked. "Of course I do," the look in her eyes contradicted her words. "How come you always look calm and graceful?" he added. "Because Auntie said that a lady must be elegant and poised at all time." Ren sighed, "And you want to be like your auntie?" Yuuno nodded, "She is very beautiful, and graceful. I want to be like her."

Ren felt sorry for the little girl in front of him, she bottled up her emotions to achieve her aunt's grace. He hugged her. "It's ok to be sad once in a while. It's ok to cry until your eyes get all puffy and ugly once in a while," he said. Yuuno didn't say anything for a while, which made Ren think he did something wrong. After a few seconds, the little girl started crying in the arms of Ren. Yuuno went quiet and just stood there in Ren's warm embrace. Before he knew it, she fell asleep. "This girl," he sighed before tucking her into bed.

**Woohoo exams are over! w  
Although I've had a very serious case of writer's block lately, I've managed to complete Chapter 10 for you guys~  
I hope you liked it! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Yuuno woke up from her dream. The dream of what happened to her 10 years ago, the dream of the time she first met Ren. After shaking thoughts of Ren away, she turned to the clock. It was nearly time for class so she got out of bed and changed into the Night Class uniform. Yuuno walked out of her room and into the living room. A couple of vampires were sitting there with glasses and blood tablets. Hanabusa shot Yuuno a charming smile, but she didn't seem to notice as he was standing directly behind her. She sat down next to Ruka, whose usual stoic expression was humble.

Hanabusa stood to Yuuno's right, holding out a glass containing a pale red liquid – "blood". "Would you like a glass, my fair lady?" Hanabusa asked. Before Yuuno had any time to respond, a hand slapped the glass out of Hanabusa's hands. It fell onto the tiles and broke, leaving behind many sharp fragments and a pool of the diluted blood tablet. "I'd rather my fiancée not drink that." The vampires immediately turned to Kaname and bowed their heads down. "I apologise deeply for offering her blood tablets Kaname-sama," Aido apologised. Kaname nodded, "You are forgiven. But if I see you doing it again, don't expect to be let off so easily." Kaname walked into his room with Seiren, a pale haired girl, and Takuma by his side.

"Why can't you drink blood tablets?" Shiki asked; his face was bored as usual. "Oh gosh Shiki, even you should know!" Hanabusa shouted. Judging by his tone, it was obvious that he was frustrated with Senri's clueless attitude. "The Kurenai clan have, for many generations, only fed on the highest quality of blood. Nothing more, nothing less," Hanabusa said smartly, "Isn't that true Yuuno-chan?" Ruka glared at Hanabusa for using such honorifics with a pureblood (A/N: using -chan at the end of a superior's name is considered rude).

Yuuno looked down at the floor for a while. "I am sorry, did I say anything wrong?" Hanabusa asked in a worried tone. "Of course, you used such condescending honorifics with a pureblood. Honestly, what on earth were you thinking Hanabusa," Ruka snapped. Yuuno looked up at Hanabusa, "No, it's not that. I'm just happy. It's not often that people would refer to me in such an intimate and friendly manner." "So is it ok if I refer to you as 'Yuuno-chan'?" Hanabusa questioned. "I don't see anything wrong with that," Yuuno said. Hanabusa grinned like a child, while Ruka gave a sigh.

"I hope we can be good friends Yuuno-chan," said Senri with a mouth stuffed with Pocky. "Hey! That's my line! You knew that I wanted to say that Shiki, so why did you say it?!" whined Hanabusa before going to a corner to sob. While Aido was throwing a tantrum, the Night Class students in the living room all greeted Yuuno, not as a pureblood but a friend. Yuuno felt a burst of nostalgia; it had been quite a while since anyone had called her their 'friend'.

_{Flashback} _

_Before the 'incident'  
_"Please teach me to be like you Shizuka. I want to be graceful and elegant!" exclaimed the 5 year old Yuuno with a face of determination. "It is very lonely if you are like me, but knowing so, do you still want to follow my footsteps?" the older pureblood asked. Without hesitation, Yuuno nodded. "That also means there's a chance you won't have any friends, my dear. I don't want my niece to be without companions," Shizuka added. "It's ok Auntie, because you're my friend." After hearing that, Shizuka finally agreed to teach Yuuno how to be like her.

_After the 'incident' at the Ichijou estate  
_Ren entered the room to see Yuuno was sitting quietly as usual. Without saying anything, he grabbed her hand and took her out to the garden which was covered in snow. "Isn't it pretty?" he asked while looking around. There was a thick layer of snow, but the shape of the garden could still be seen. There was a bridge shape, some leafless trees and rock shapes that could be distinguished. "You didn't have to do this, just because the adults told you to. I don't mind if you were to do your own things," Yuuno mumbled. Ren sighed, "You don't get it, do you?" His disappointed face changed to a childish smile, "I did this because we're friends."

Yuuno's small daydream was interrupted when Takuma touched her shoulder, "It's time to go." She nodded and got ready to face the fan girls that were waiting outside the dorms. She stood alongside Kaname, which made some girls whisper amongst themselves. When they finally got to the classrooms they stood around and waited for Toga Yagari to start the lesson. While the lesson was on, Yuuno couldn't help but think about what happened earlier that day. She indulged in the warm and fluffy feeling of nostalgia, completely ignorant of everything that was going on around her. Class was over, they returned to their dorms and an uneventful night passed once again.

Yuuno awakened to the faint sound of an alarm. She opened her eyes to see her room, nice and dark, the way she liked it. Without opening the curtains, she changed into something suitable for her usual meeting with Ichiru. Yuuno finally finished choosing something to wear, and then crept out of the moon dorm, hoping not to wake anyone from their sleep. The harsh afternoon sun shone bright on Yuuno's white parasol. She wore a layered silk dress that reached to her knees. It was pastel green with emerald vine patterns extending from the left shoulder of the dress. She also wore a long-sleeved cotton white cardigan that glowed in the sun's rays and plain white flats.

Yuuno made her typical journey from the dorm to the Night Class area. Ichiru was already there, waiting for her like usual. "Good afternoon Yuuno-sama. Today's snack is tea and crumpets." Ichiru sat at the table, which had the food already set out. The aroma of the hot food wafted around the surrounding area, adding to the sweet fragrance of the blooming flowers. They took bites of the food, and sips of the tea, in between their conversation.

"Isn't it a waste for the Night Class to have such a beautiful garden, and not use it often?"  
"It is. But it's also fortune for us, since no one will disturb us, Ichiru-kun."

Yuuno heard a rustling sound come from the bushes and turned her head to see a curl of honey brown hair.

"I spoke too soon." Putting down her cutlery, Yuuno stood up and made her way to the gate. "I must go now. Goodbye." Ichiru sat there and continued eating his food without a hint of concern on his face. _She's probably checking for the cause of the rustling, after all I'm pretty sure she heard it and saw something, _Ichiru thought.

Yuuno's steps made no sound as she approached the girl from behind. Yuuno squatted down next to the girl; however her back was still as straight as ever. "Excuse me, what exactly are you doing near the Night Class area?" she asked. The shocked Day Class student turned around with a stiff expression, which later turned into a relieved one.

"It's Yuuno-chan. Thank god," Yori said, catching her breath. "Go in," Yuuno whispered. "B-but then…I don't want to interrupt him," Yori stammered. Yuuno stood up and turned around, "I'm going to go now, have fun watching him eat from a distance." Yori looked down at the ground and blushed in embarrassment. Yuuno added, "You could always go in and talk with him, tell him that you saw me and I told you to enter. But that's your decision, I'll be going now."

Yori ran to Yuuno and stood in her way with a flustered, yet determined face. "Thank you so much Yuuno!" Yori was close to tears. She held her arms out and hugged Yuuno with great might, she was clinging onto the kind girl in front of her. Yuuno turned her neck slightly to look at Yori's creamy skin, her neck. There were two small red dots that were nearly healed, the marks from 'him'.

Yuuno smiled, "Good luck." Yori's breaking voice forced out a few words, one by one. "Thank you…so much. You are so kind…to let me-" Yori was interrupted by Yuuno. "Hurry up before lunch ends." Yori nodded and walked towards the garden gate. When she turned back, Yuuno was gone.

Yuuno's mind filled with Sayori's words. _You are so kind…to let me-. _She looked at the bright sky through her laced parasol, slightly squinting at the afternoon sun's rays. Her vampiric eyes were relieved from the bright light when she entered the dark moon dorm. It was dead quiet…for a moment. She saw a tall, blonde handsome figure sitting at the sofa holding a glass of diluted blood tablets.

"Welcome back, Yuuno-chan."

**Did you guys wait long? :3  
My exams are FINALLY over so I can focus more on writing chapters~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"_Welcome back, Yuuno-chan."_

Yuuno could see a happy, smiling Takuma. After taking a sip of the liquid his lips uttered, "You were with Ichiru-san, no?" Yuuno's tone showed no concern as she retorted, "And if I was?" Takuma chuckled a bit, "It is taboo for a pureblood to fall in love with a human. _A sin_. Even though you know this, you are still willing to spend time with him?" Yuuno kept quiet and sat down on the leather sofa in front of Takuma as he poured her some tea. "Ren mentioned something similar to that," she said before smelling the tea and drinking it. "Wasn't he the servant in the Ichijou household that was fired recently because of-" Yuuno's cold heartless stare cut Takuma off his sentence.

"Isn't it ironic how we haven't met until now even though you were under my family's care?" Takuma laughed. Yuuno nodded in agreement, her icy stare melted away. "You were in the main house, while I was at one of the branches since Ichio didn't want me fraternising with you," Takuma said. He felt like he was talking to himself since she didn't look very interested in what he was saying.

Takuma gave a sly smile that was unnoticed by Yuuno, who seemed to be in her own world. "You do know that the original reason why Ichio took you in was to raise you to be Kaname's fiancée?" he asked. Yuuno had a sad smiled, "I know." She put down her cup of tea and looked up at Takuma's face, "What did you really want to ask me Takuma? Just say it." Takuma closed his eyes contently and took a breath in, "A while ago you returned to the dorm with the smell of plain blood lingering around you, whose blood was that? Of course, it doesn't smell delicious so no one was aroused. Could it be Ichiru's? Or someone else's?"

Yuuno stood up and walked up the staircase. "The blood I drink is none of your business, Takuma." Takuma shouted out to her, "It is forbidden to drink blood on school premises. The only reason keeping you from being in big trouble is your pureblood status." "I know." Yuuno entered her room and closed the door after herself, leaving Takuma drinking by himself.

Yuuno sat down, on her bed, in silence. Her eyes were fixed on the cream flooring of the room, but the images playing in her mind were red, blood red. Every memory of her drinking people's blood suddenly merged into one. Her dying mother in the blood-stained snow, her father and his last goodbye, a beautiful lady wearing a pale kimono, a handsome boy with different coloured gem-like eyes – hundreds of memories of all these both people old and young when she drank their blood. Crimson snow, a dark warehouse, the jingle of a bell, a warm hand - all these nostalgic pictures flooded her mind.

Yuuno snapped out of her daydream and turned to see Kaname standing at the door; her hand signalled him to come in. Kaname closed the wooden door behind him and sat on the edge of Yuuno's bed. "Good afternoon Yuuno-san, I have a few things to tell you, I apologise with my timing though," Kaname said with a calm demeanour. "Go ahead," Yuuno replied as she sat up.

"This month's full moon will arrive in one week. Ichio has planned for our engagement party, what do you think of it?" Kaname asked.  
"Delay it until next month, if it is not possible then leave it at that."  
"I see. And why exactly do you want to want that?"  
"Just to play around."  
"What exactly do you mean play around, Yuuno-chan? Like drinking someone else's blood?"  
"Maybe."  
"It hurts me that you would drink someone else's blood, if you're thirsty then you can always come to me. There's no need to drink such plain smelling blood."

Yuuno had a hurt expression on her face, her cheeks were scarlet red. "It's not…plain," she said. Kaname was confused for a moment, but smiled after he understood the situation.

"It smelt pretty plain to me, but if you didn't find it plain then that would mean that you-"  
"Yes," Yuuno interjected, "But it's all in the past now. Right now I am your fiancée so…" Her voice quietened after the word 'so'. Kaname held onto her cold hand and gave a charming smile, "I see, my dear fiancée. I hope you look forward to our engagement party," he said. Yuuno looked into his eyes, "I will." Kaname kissed her lips and whispered, "Next week." Her eyes fell to the ground as Kaname got up. He exited the room to leave Yuuno to rest.

Kaname returned to his room and lay down on his sofa. "Not plain?" he said to himself. Kaname would hear door creak open and close shut. "Could you be talking about the smell of blood that Yuuno-chan came back with a few days ago?" Takuma asked laughingly. "Yes. She seemed set on the fact that it wasn't plain, but it was obvious that it was, after all nobody in the Moon dorms was aroused," Kaname sighed. "That might be the case but it wasn't plain _to her_," Takuma pointed out. Kaname covered his eyes with his right hand for a while then watched the white ceiling of his room.

"Any vampire will find the blood of the person they love delicious; regardless of the quality of blood from another vampire's eyes," Kaname recited, "So she must love the person who that blood belongs to. Do you know whose blood it was?" Takuma's head was looking at the ground, "I am sorry, my lord. I do not know whose blood it was, as the scent was unfamiliar, but I have an idea of who it could be." Kaname looked at Takuma, who was humble and smiling.

Pushing the subject out of the way, Kaname started on more important matters, "I've decided on a date for the engagement party. When will Ren come to receive the message?" Takuma wondered for a while, "I'll arrange for tomorrow evening, but if it's just the date then can't you call Ichio about it?" Kaname had a serious face, and tone, "I also have some business with him. Anyway, you may go and rest now." Takuma bowed to Kaname and left the room without a whisper.

"_It's not…plain."_ Kaname could hear her voice. _"I have an idea of who it could be."_ Now it was Takuma's voice. _If it's love then…it could be Ren, but then again…Ichiru. Those feelings of love won't last…I hope_, Kaname thought to himself. Looking at the clock and realising he didn't have much to sleep, he tried to rest….but he couldn't.

At sunset, the Night Class made their usual stroll to the classrooms. The classes were boring, which caused Yuuno to fix her attention on other things. When she turned her head to her fiancée, she noticed his gaze was fixed at the window. At times, she noticed him looking over to her direction. When class was over, the Night Class students returned to their dorms.

Yuuno walked side by side with Kaname, who was quiet and seemed irritated about something. While Yuuno walked with him she looked over to the Sun Dorms, the Day Class students' dorms, and saw a light on. There two silhouettes - one was unmistakeably Ichiru with his hair tied with a ribbon which wasn't rare, the other was a female with short wavy hair. Yuuno knew too well who it was. _Yori, _she thought. She stood there watching the content shadows of Ichiru and Yori, laughing and talking to each other.

Kaname's warm hand held onto hers, his soft voice comforted her, "Don't look there. Look at me instead." Yuuno faced Kaname, who had a kind expression on his face. His chocolate brown eyes showed obvious affection towards the girl in front of him. Kaname brought the girl closer to him, careful not to hold her too tightly, and hugged her. Her full attention was fixed at Kaname and, knowing this, he pulled her gently to encourage her to keep walking.

The two of them walked off, holding hands, as if they were actually lovers. Ichiru pushed the curtain to the side and saw them together. His happy face suddenly dropped and he looked away. "What was that?" Yori asked with a concerned face. "Nothing, I just realised how late it was. You should go back to your room now," he answered happily, hiding his true feelings. Yori nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

_I should've known._

**Did you like that chapter? :3  
I've been getting lots of writer's block, I don't know how many hours I've spent staring at my screen...  
I've been so bored lately that i don't know what to write anymore D:  
anyway I'll continue to update no matter what~  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_I should've known._

Yuuno had questions running through her mind, all of which related to what she saw earlier that night. Kaname led Yuuno to her room, and opened the door before her. "Actually, there was something I wanted to discuss with you," she softly said. Kaname smiled and answered, "Of course."

The two of them sat down next to each other on edge of her bed. "I've noticed that you've been a bit restless lately, is something the matter?" Yuuno queried. "It's nothing too big, something was bothering me so I just didn't have a lot of sleep this afternoon," Kaname answered with a smile. "Then you should rest, lack of sleep isn't very pleasant, especially if something as big as our engagement party is coming up," Yuuno obviously stated.

"Yes, I should rest," Kaname sighed as he put his head on her pillow and made himself comfortable. His right hand gently touched the end of her dark hair, and then subsided. Before he knew it, he was asleep. Yuuno watched the normally serious, and proud, pureblood in front of her sleeping like a baby. Knowing that it was extremely inappropriate to sleep on the same bed as him, she continued to sit on the edge and read a book until sunrise.

When morning came, Yuuno couldn't bring herself to sleep. She felt tired, but at the same time she couldn't fall asleep. After a quick decision, the restless pureblood changed and walked out of the Moon Dorms. She made her way to the Night Class area, and stared at the flowers. _Ichiru and I spent a lot of time talking here, we used to meet up here all the time,_ she thought. Being near there brought up many happy memories of her and Ichiru, but that triggered something she didn't want to remember – the silhouettes in Ichiru's dorm room, laughing, playing and having fun together.

Yuuno noticed that she was staring blankly at a stone, too concentrated on her thoughts, so she stood up and strolled to the Night Class area. It was still a few hours until noon, but Yuuno had nothing better to do so she sat down and waited.

After half an hour, a familiar voice called out, "Yuuno." She turned around, hoping it was Ichiru, but it wasn't him. A handsome, tall figure wearing the same coat from those few days ago stood there smiling happily. Ren embraced Yuuno's frame which was small compared to his, then let go when he saw that Yuuno looked disappointed.

"Did you wish that it was the human boy instead of me, Yuuno?"  
"No."  
"Are you in love with him?"  
"No, and I don't plan to be."  
"Good, because it would be very disastrous if you were to fall in love with someone else, my dear."  
"May I ask, what are you doing here, Ren?"  
"I was asked here to deliver a message for Kaname regarding the engagement. And we also have some business to discuss."  
"I see. I hope you and Kaname have a pleasant talk, I'm going back to my room now, good bye,"  
Yuuno said as she waved him good bye.

"Wait," Ren said, suddenly grabbing her hand. He let go as she turned to face him again. "Congratulations on getting engaged, for all those years I really thought we had a chance to be together…but looking back at it, it's hopeless. There was no chance for me, a servant, to be with you, a pureblood, in the first place," he said with a pained expression, "So again, congratulations."

Ren's contrasting eyes slightly welled with tears, but his face displayed a smile. "It's ok to cry once in a while," Yuuno whispered as she reached out to touch his cheek. He gently held her hand and, with a tender look on his face, smiled. "That's what I say," he said, moving closer and closer to her lips. With a soft touch, and the taste of tears, he kissed her. Tears flowed from Ren's glowing red eyes whilst Yuuno's eyes had a sad look of guilt to them. He stopped abruptly and slowly let go of her, wiping his tears away with the tips of his gloves. "Goodbye Ren." She walked away, without turning back to look at her former lover.

Ren felt a painful feeling in his chest, but by this time he was already used to it. He shifted his gaze when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. "Who exactly are you, Ren?" a manly voice asked. Ren turned around to see Ichiru. "I am her former lover," he replied, "And you?"

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was really busy but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I quickly uploaded~  
****What did you think of it? Any reviews? :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ichiru looked shocked when Ren gave him an answer. _Former lover?! She never mentioned anything about this to me…in fact, she didn't mention much about her past at all, _Ichiru thought. "Let's sit down and talk for a while, Ren," Ichiru suggested. Ren smirked, "Ok then."

The two sat on the chairs that Ichiru and Yuuno would sit on for tea. Both looked straight at the opposing person with no signs of fear.

"So what are you doing here? Have you come to take your former lover away?" asked Ichiru. Ren laughed a bit then answered, "I wish. I'm here on business, but it does relate to Yuuno." Ichiru's eyes widened a bit, "What exactly then?" Ren's face displayed a slight smirk for a moment. "Her engagement party of course."

"Engagement party?" Ichiru questioned, showing a confused expression. "Yes, to Kaname. They say it's going to be the engagement of the century," Ren answered. His tone sounded as if he was trying to boast, but his face looked depressed. "When's the engagement party?" Ichiru nearly choked on his words. "Next week." Ren gave a clear simple answer that felt unreal to Ichiru. _Next week. _"Is there any way we can change that?" he asked, hiding his desperation. "Only if you ask Kaname, Yuuno, Ichio or the Council of Elders," Ren sighed. _I don't know Ichio or the Council of Elders, and I'm not really close with Kaname, so Yuuno it is, Ichiru thought. _Ichiru stood up and was about to go off to find Yuuno.

Ichiru wandered to the Night Class dorms and threw a small rock at Yuuno's dorm window. She peeked her eyes out of the curtain and skipped down to meet him. They sat down on a wooden bench that was close to the dorms.

"So what did you want to talk about, Ichiru-kun?"  
"You're engaged to Kaname, right?"

Yuuno knew it was useless to lie, so she nodded. Ichiru paused for a few seconds, smiling with a look of disbelief.

"You never told me."  
"Did I need to tell you?"  
"That's true, but you're going to be officially engaged in a week. After that we won't be able to hang out and talk together since it'll be considered inappropriate."

Ichiru knew what he was going to ask for was selfish, but he still asked.

"Could you possibly delay the party?"

Yuuno looked at him with an unsurprised expression. "And why is that?" He smoothly answered, "You haven't told me the truth about your history with Shizuka. I…loved Shizuka, so I want to know." He pulled the Shizuka card. He felt guilty for taking advantage of her weakness, but this way she would agree with him. Ichiru heard a small girlish chuckle coming from Yuuno who was looking down and covering her mouth with one hand. "Midnight, Moon Dorm. Hopefully you can also convince Ren and Kaname." Ichiru grinned and said thanks before walking off to plan what to say. Yuuno also started to make her way back to her room. "That Ichiru. If you want to stay with me longer, just say so."

It was five minutes before midnight, and Ichiru was standing outside the Moon Dorms, where the talk about the engagement party would take place. A solemn-looking Hanabusa poked his head out and guided Ichiru into Yuuno's dorm. Many vampires stood there and stared coldly at him. Some had looks of disgust, some had looks of hate, some had a blood-thirsty look in their eyes, but when he finally entered through the large wooden doors there were no longer any dirty looks shot at him.

Yuuno and Kaname both wore their white uniforms, and were seated next to each other, whereas Ren sat in front of them. Ichiru cautiously walked in and took a seat next to Ren, who didn't really look eager to do business.

Ren cleared his throat and finally spoke, "I am here to sort out the date of the engagement party with you. Ichio has suggested the next full moon, which is next week. Do you have any objections?" Kaname's deep voice answered, "No." Ichiru saw Yuuno take a glimpse at him and turn back to Ren. "May I ask, what is a mere human doing here in the midst of our meeting?" Ren pointed out. "He's here to discuss an issue he has with the date of the engagement," Yuuno said with a neutral face. Ichiru could see that Kaname and Ren seemed a little bit irritated so he took a deep breath and began talking.

"If possible, could you delay the engagement?" Ichiru asked politely. Ren smirked, "Why is that? Her engagement has nothing to do with you. Or is it because you have fallen in…love?" Ichiru shook his head violently, "No!" Ichiru cleared his throat when he realised he shouted loudly and continued talking.

"I want to know her past, and how she is connected to Shizuka, I want her to tell me. But if she were to be caught talking to another man, such as myself, after she has been officially engaged there could be problems. So I think it is best to have the engagement party after she tells me everything," Ichiru looked at Kaname and Ren, hoping they could accept the idea. Kaname looked at Yuuno, "Are you ok with this suggestion?" She nodded.

"Ren, tell father to delay the engagement party until next year," she ordered without a hint of hesitation. Ichiru seemed shocked.

"Is that really ok? You don't have t-"  
"Isn't this what you wanted, Ichiru-kun?"  
"But don't you think a year is too long?"  
"Let's see about that then."

Yuuno turned to Ren and Kaname to sort out other details while Ichiru sat there thinking about the time limit. The three of them suddenly went quiet, which made Ichiru turn to them to see what happened. Yuuno stood up and straightened her uniform. "I'll go out to give father a phone call about this. Ren, didn't you say you wanted to discuss something with Kaname? You can do that while I'm out. And Ichiru, you can just stay there. I'll be back in 2 minutes or so," Yuuno said before exiting the room. Ichiru sat there quietly and watched Kaname and Ren talk.

"So what did you want to tell me, Ren?"  
"I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement. And to warn you, if you do to her what you did to Shizuka, I won't hesitate to kill you."  
"Big words coming from someone who got fired after their relationship with a certain pureblood was found out."  
"At least I'm not engaged to the niece of a pureblood I killed."  
"So that's where it's at."

Kaname picked up the Queen chess piece on the table and swiftly threw it at Ren's face. Ren dodged, but the sharpened spikes of the wood had scratched his flawless cheek. A tiny drop of blood squeezed itself out from the small cut and made its way down, and trickled down his cheek. Ichiru watched as the wound healed instantaneously and soon the cut was gone, only the thin trail of blood was left behind.  
Ren looked at Ichiru, who was amazed, and smiled. Ren rubbed the blood off with his thumb and licked it off, "What do you expect, Ichiru-kun? I _am_ a vampire."

The door opened slightly, then Yuuno stepped in. "It's time for you to go now Ren. I'll walk you to the gate, if you'd like," she said. "Why thank you, I'd like that very much Yuuno," Ren answered, "Let's go now." Ren held out his arm for her to take, but she just stood by his side and started walking. Ren closed the door behind her, with a sly look on his face.

Kaname let out a subtle sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Ichiru. Many questions were filling up Ichiru's mind after seeing the childish fight between Kaname and Ren, her ex-lover and fiancé. Ichiru decided to ask Kaname a question that was bothering him a lot.

"Kaname."  
"Yes?"  
"You don't seem very bothered about the fact that I will be spending time with Yuuno even though there's a chance that I'll fall in love with, Yuuno, your fiancée. How come?"

Kaname closed his eyes and smiled. "Because I don't care if _you_ love her." Ichiru raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" The handsome brown-haired pureblood in front of him seemed amused.

"Even if you love her, there is no way a human and pureblood could ever have a happy ending."

**If you're wondering why I updated later than usual, it's because I've spent the past week lying around doing nothing~  
****But now that it's the holidays (FINALLY!) I can spend more time on this fanfic :D  
****Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter~ :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"_Even if you love her, there is no way a human and pureblood could ever have a happy ending."_

Those words that came out of Kaname's mouth made Ichiru feel as if he couldn't breathe, as if there was something stuck in his throat. He knew it was the truth, and he had to accept it.

"I understand," Ichiru said looking directly into Kaname's eyes. Kaname remarked, "Do you really? I trust you know what might be in store for you, after all you know of Shizuka's love story with a human, do you not?" _Death._ Ichiru felt a pang of fear. Kaname almost looked concerned for Ichiru, but closed his eyes and lay back on the sofa.

Following the faint sound of footsteps was the sound of an opening door. Yuuno stood there. Her pupils were red with bloodlust, her fangs slightly protruding from her lips, with a tiny stain of blood in the corner of her mouth. The familiar scent of plain blood wafted in, along with Yuuno, and filled Yuuno's bedroom. Even Ichiru, who was still human, could smell the blood.

"So it was his blood," Kaname muttered. He stood up and approached Yuuno, who was the source of the unpleasant smell of Ren's blood. "I'll help you get rid of the smell," whispered Kaname as he rubbed the dried blood off of his fiancée's lips. Kaname's sly eyes turned to Ichiru before he cupped Yuuno's cheeks in his hands and kissed her. She had a melancholic look in her eyes and did not resist.

_Run away, just run away. _Ichiru heard a quiet voice whisper, was it a voice in his head? He silently made his way to the door, but it wasn't until he was outside that he realised the one talking to him was Yuuno. Ichiru ran and ran, even though he was out of breath, until he got to his room.

"_Was delaying their engagement party to spend time with her the right choice?"_

Class was running, as usual and Ichiru was daydreaming during Yagari's lesson. "Did everyone do their homework?" Yagari asked in an annoyed manner. Everyone answered 'yes' except for the Kiryuu twins – one was fast asleep whilst the other was casually looking outside the window, avoiding eye contact with the teacher. "Ichiru, see me after class!" Yagari bellowed. The class laughed and giggled but stopped when Yagari glared at them. Yori, who was sitting next to Ichiru, watched him with eyes of concern.

When class was over, Ichiru stayed back to be talked to by Yagari and, Yori secretly waited outside for him.

"You smell like her, were you in her room last night?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't mess around with people like her. That Yuuno, or whatever her name is, is dangerous. Don't you remember what her aunt did to your parents?"  
"But she isn't like that…she'd never do that to me."  
"Ok, then a change of perspective. Don't you know what happened to Shizuka's lover?"

Ichiru kept quiet for a few moments. "I don't like her, so that will never happen. I just want to investigate her past with Shizuka." Yagari, who was obviously trying to warn his pupil, gave in to Ichiru's stubbornness. "Fine. Just don't go around getting yourself killed." Ichiru smiled, "I won't!" Yagari turned back to him with a satisfied face, "And do your homework."

Ichiru walked out of the class, glad that he was let off easily. He saw Yori standing outside the door, looking extremely shocked. "Is there something wrong Yori-chan?" Ichiru asked worried. "No, nothing," Yori answered.

Ichiru smiled and was about to walk off when Yori exclaimed, "Do you want to eat lunch with me in the cafeteria?" He instantly shook his head, showing no signs of hesitation. Feeling embarrassed by the rejection, Yori turned bright red and stammered, "O-ok then. I'll j-just go now. Umm, bye." She quickly turned the other way but felt Ichiru's warm hand grab her wrist. "I didn't mean that I didn't want to eat with you, it's just I can't be in the cafeteria. You see, I have to go somewhere," he calmly explained.

"I see," Yori said with a dejected tone. "Can I come with you?" she added. "Umm…I'm not too sure about it," Ichiru mumbled. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll let me come along," Yori assured. "So you know that I'm going to see _her_?" asked Ichiru. "Everyone knows," answered Yori. Ichiru nodded in satisfaction, "Before we go, I need to get something from my room." Yori followed Ichiru to his dorm room, wondering what it was that he needed to retrieve.

They entered his room, and she looked around to see if it was any different from the last time she was there. The bed was perfectly made, on his table were open books that have slightly gathered dust, and there was a white t-shirt lying on the timber floor next to the wooden bedside table with an empty glass on it. Ichiru made his way to the kitchen while Yori was trying to resist the urge to pick up the shirt and fold it. Ichiru returned holding a white container and a silver thermos. "Let's go."

The two of them made their way to the Night Class area, and sat down to wait for _her_. Yori looked around, stunned by the beauty of the garden surrounding them. It was now spring and all the plants were in full bloom. Yori was seated on a wooden bench, and basked in the warm sunlight while Ichiru was under the sheltered area preparing some snacks and tea.

"What are the snacks for, Ichiru-kun?"  
"I normally set snacks and tea for Kurenai-san. In a few minutes, she should be here and we can all eat together."  
"Is that what you usually do with her?"  
"Yes."  
"I see."

The two of them awkwardly sat there, waiting for Yuuno to arrive. Yori lay down with her eyes closed, and enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight. Yori could feel a shadow creep over her, and rapidly opened her eyes to see Yuuno.

Yuuno wore a red, black and white lace dress with glossy red wedges and had a thin red ribbon plaited into her long hair. Her slender hands held onto a cotton white parasol that she used to shade herself from the sun's rays.

"Good afternoon Kiryuu-san, Wakaba-san," she greeted politely with a smile. "Today we have some cream puffs and milk tea," Ichiru stated. "That sounds delicious. Do join us, Sayori-san," insisted Yuuno as held her hand out and helped Yori up. The three of them sat at the table, with plates of cream puffs and teacups filled with milk tea in front of them. Yori felt uncomfortable and stared at the black skirt of her uniform. Yori was offered a cream puff by Yuuno, and took it out of politeness.

Yuuno broke the cream puff into half and ate the larger half, whilst Ichiru just bit into it. Yori watched Yuuno and Ichiru eat in silence, and started eating as well. When Yuuno finished eating the first half, she took a sip of the milk tea from the tea cup in front of her, so did Ichiru and Yori. _It's sweet and yummy…did Ichiru really make this? _Yori thought.

"I hope I'm not bothering you guys, too much, by being here."  
"Don't worry, it's nice to have company once in a while, isn't it Ichiru-kun?"  
"I guess it is. How were the cream puffs?"

"They were delicious, like all of your cooking," praised Yuuno before picking up the second half of her cream puff and biting into it. Ichiru smiled, glad that she enjoyed his cooking. He turned to Yori and asked, "Did you like it, Yori-chan?" Yori blushed but tried to hide it by looking down at her lap.

"It was very yummy. I'd love to eat more of your cooking and I think you should be a chef when you grow up."  
"Well, cooking is just a hobby, I'm not sure if I should take it up as a career."  
"You should, you'd make a very good chef too, Ichiru-kun. What do you plan to do when you graduate, Kurenai-san?"

Yuuno stopped eating and swallowed her food. "As soon as I graduate, I will get married to my fiancé," she answered before continuing to eat her food.

"Fiancé…?"

**Wow, already 15 chapters~ I should really get started on Chapter 16...  
I tell myself that the holidays are perfect to write more chapters but I keep on putting the writing off :L  
oh wells, look forward to the next chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"_Fiancé…?"_

Yori said her thoughts aloud, which spread an uneasy look on Ichiru's face. Memories of what happened the previous night flooded Ichiru's mind. He could recall the two purebloods in front of him kiss, the pungent smell of Ren's blood, the sad look in her eyes, and the quiet voice that told him to run away.

"Does it seem surprising to you, Wakaba-san, that I have a fiancé?" Yuuno asked. Yori twirled on a lock of her honey brown hair while she thought to herself. "It's not that surprising now that I think about it," admitted Yori, "What kind of engagement is it? Is it a romantic one with your childhood friend or is it one purely for business?" "Business." Yuuno finished eating and drank some tea. Ichiru suddenly stood up and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." He strolled away leaving Yori and Yuuno stuck in an awkward silence.

"Did your parents organise your engagement?"  
"Yes my 'father' did."  
"If it's a business related engagement, then is your fiancé rich?"  
"Rather than rich, I'd say he's…powerful."  
"Do you like him?"  
"I do, to some extent, although feelings wouldn't matter in my case."

Yori nodded and smiled, unsure of what she could talk about with Yuuno, who didn't seem the mind the silence. "I know this might be rude of me to ask, Kurenai-san, but what is your relationship with Ichiru?" Yori asked with a flustered face. Yuuno smiled at Yori's cute expression and reached for another cream puff. "Ichiru was my aunt's servant, in a way, but other than that he doesn't really have any connection with me," Yuuno explained. Yori's face was red and determined as she murmured, "You didn't really answer my question though…" Yuuno broke the cream puff in half and stared at it for a while, which made Yori wonder if she had heard Yori's previous comment.

"Then…just friends?"  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"I'm sorry for being so nosy on your feelings…it's just-"  
"You really like him?"  
"Yeah…please don't tell him Kurenai-san!"  
"Don't worry, I won't, and Yuuno is fine."

Yori looked up at Yuuno, who showed no signs of being annoyed. Embarrassed, Yori managed to mumble, "Thank you." Another awkward silence fell upon them, and all they could hear were the quiet sounds of Yuuno chewing and their own heartbeats. Occasionally, Yori glimpsed at the girl next to her wondering what was going through her mind.

"Umm…Yuuno…?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can be friends?"

Yuuno stared at Yori, her face was frozen with awe for a while. Yuuno exhibited a childish smile that showed her genuine happiness, "Yes please." Yori ogled Yuuno's honest smile in disbelief. _I never thought I'd ever see this, I've always considered her to be the 'cool' type, _Yori thought. Struggling to keep the conversation going, Yori uttered the first thing that came to her mind, "What are your family like?" Yuuno's happy expression ended, and was replaced by a blank one. Heavy feelings made Yori uncomfortable, and wonder what she said wrong.

"My real parents were extremely kind, but after they passed away the Ichijou group took me in and raised me out of politeness- no, obligation. Although I address the Ichijou head as father, I am not actually a part of the family." Yori tried to imagine herself in that scenario, along with the loneliness of not having a family. Yuuno watched Yori's brown eyes as they welled up with tears. "It wasn't lonely since I had a very close friend, so don't cry Yori," comforted Yuuno, passing Yori a tissue. Yori took the tissue and dabbed it on her eyes when she heard clopping footsteps approach her. Expecting Ichiru, Yori scrunched the tissue into the palm of her right hand and sat facing Yuuno.

A gentle voice called out, "Yuuno-sama," and it was definitely not Ichiru. A beautiful blonde man with emerald green eyes stood before them – it was Takuma. "Why hello there Yuuno and Yuuki's friend," he chirped happily. Yori gazed at Takuma, admiring his beauty. "Is there something you need, Takuma?" questioned Yuuno. "Ah, yes. Kaname-sama has requested for you to try on a dress for tonight's soiree," Takuma chuckled. He extended his arm towards Yuuno. Looking around quickly, Yuuno faced Takuma and took his arm.

"Yori, could you do me a small favour?"  
"What is it?"  
"If he asks where I am, could you tell him that I went to try on a dress?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you so much."

Yuuno gave Yori a grateful smile and started making her way towards the gate with Takuma. He stood, side by side Yuuno, holding the parasol to shade the two of them. Watching the two of them walk together made Yori feel short, for the two of them were extremely tall compared to her. At this point in time, Ichiru returned and silently sat down, which was unnoticed by Yori.

Yori lay back on the couch when she heard Takuma say, "The dress looks wonderful, and I'm sure you will too, after all, Kaname chose it especially for you." Without expecting an answer, Yori asked out of curiosity, "Why did Kaname get you a dress?" Even though she said it aloud, Yori doubted that Yuuno could've heard her from that distance. To her surprise, both Yuuno and Takuma heard her and turned back. Yuuno was about to answer Yori when Takuma opened his mouth to say something. Already, Ichiru could hear the answer and feel the unbearable pain.

"Because Kaname-sama is her beloved fiancé."

**I finished this chapter just a while ago :)  
****Hope you guys weren't waiting too long .  
In the mean time, any reviews? :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_"Because Kaname-sama is her beloved fiancé."_

Takuma and Yuuno left without saying another word. Yori straightened out her skirt, not noticing that Ichiru was there watching her. After a few moments, Yori realised and kept silent, hoping that neither of them will mention what had just happened. A silence fell upon them once again, which was disturbed by a few slurps of tea.

"She wanted to tell you that she's gone to try on a dress," said Yori coolly. With a smile, Ichiru commented, "I see." The tea was cold; the cream puffs' cream had slightly hardened, so there was not much of a reason to keep on eating. Ichiru looked at his watch and started cleaning up the crockery, watching this made Yori also help out. Looking closely, Yori cold see that the plates were all expensive and fine.

"Are these your plates and teacups, Ichiru-kun? They are the expensive kinds from overseas, right?"

"They aren't mine, these were the ones that Yuuno brought with her to the school."  
"Then why exactly do you have to clean it up? Shouldn't she be the one taking care of it?"  
"Actually...you could say that these are mine since she let me have it."  
"Wow, she must be very rich and carefree to not mind giving away such expensive tableware."

_I know she's under the care of an extremely rich and powerful family, but I'm not so sure about the carefree part, _thought Ichiru. He stacked the tableware into his container carefully and checked his watch again. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about today?" Ichiru asked Yori. She remembered and had a surprised face, "Yes, I did. Could we meet at the fountain tonight?" "Sure, anyway I'm going to put this back in my dorm, I'll see you back in class."

Ichiru strolled off to put the things back into his room. He didn't really care if he was going to make it in time for class, so he continued to dawdle. _Yuuno probably has another gathering to attend tonight...that's probably why she's trying on a dress. Or is it a wedding dress? Who knows...I wonder if the wedding IS delayed, _Ichiru thought as he walked through the Boys' section of the Sun dorm.

Ichiru put down the container and lay on his bed for a while. "School is such a bother, being with Shizuka was much better," Ichiru told himself, "Maybe I should find another pureblood to serve…then I won't have to put up with class anymore, sleeping during the day is more fun." The bell rang. It was a loud, and shrill sound which have always hurt his ears. Ichiru calmly covered his ears, and started to walk to his next class.

When he walked in, he could hear Yuki and Mika whisper things to Yori. Immediately, when they saw him, the two girls abandoned their friend, hoping that Ichiru would accompany her. Ichiru took his usual seat, which was next to Yori. He sat down and took out his books, when he looked up he caught a glimpse of Mika giving a playful wink to Yori. Mika quickly turned away, and ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

"Everyone, turn to page 56 and start on the exercise, if you don't understand the question then ask a friend," Toga said in an annoyed manner. Yori turned to Ichiru and wrote something on the edge of a piece of paper.

_Thanks for the food today, it was delicious._

Ichiru read it and smiled. He couldn't help but feel happy that someone appreciated his cooking. He took out a pencil and wrote something back.

_I'm glad to hear, Yori-chan._

The two kept conversing via the piece of paper which made Yori feel very happy. So happy to the point that she had to let out a giggle. Toga turned his head up, which had a bothered glare carved into it. "Oi, you two. Flirt in your own time or just keep it down." Yori turned beetroot red, and didn't continue the conversation on paper.

_She's blushing, how cute, _thought Ichiru. He caught Mika turning around, winking at Yori, and turning around again. "Mika, is there something wrong with your eye?" groaned Toga. Mika's eyes had an angry squint to them, and to anger the teacher she winked at him. Toga sighed, "Why did I have to teach this class?", and carried on with his work.

The rest of the class was "normal" and ended uneventfully. Ichiru left the classroom for his room and fell asleep without any problems. At 10pm the alarm clock rang repeatedly until he turned it off. _Yori! I wonder if she's still there, _Ichiru said to himself. He quickly put on a coat over his school uniform which he was still wearing, took his scarf and ran to the fountain. When he arrived, Yori was standing there in green pyjamas shivering. Yori's nose was slightly pink, her hair was wavy like usual, and there was a subtle hint of make-up.

"Did you wait long, Yori-chan?"  
"Since 9pm."  
"I am so sorry, well we forgot to discuss a time."  
"Then we'll remember to next time, right?"  
"There's a next time?"

Yori blushed out of embarrassment again and turned the other way. She felt something warm around her neck, and when she looked it was his red scarf. He gave her a tender smile and said, "I'm sorry for making you wait for more than an hour." She looked up at him and replied, "It's ok." She sat down on the edge of the fountain in silence and wrapped herself in the warm, fluffy scarf.

It smelt manly, there was a strong smell of cologne that he used. Yori felt happy, and dug her face into the red scarf. When she did, she could identify something familiar. It was a sweet smell, it wasn't a manly smell but a feminine one. It was Yuuno's smell. It wasn't strong, it was extremely subtle.

A few times she lost the smell, and a few times she found it again. Having Ichiru's scent wrapped around her made her happy, but having Yuuno's lingering scent made her want to cry. _The worst thing is that Yuuno's so nice, it'd be much easier if we were enemies, _thought Yori. Yori knew very well that Yuuno had no love interest in Ichiru, but she couldn't help but feel jealous.

_If she doesn't like him, then it should be okay if I say this, right?_

"Ichiru-kun?"  
"Yes?"  
"There's something I want to tell you."

**It has been nearly two weeks since I've updated!  
Writer's block is so annoying =_=  
Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try and updated more often :)  
...try**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_"There's something I want to tell you."_

Yori had a determined look in her eyes as she said this. _This should be okay, after all Yuuno doesn't mind...right? _Yori thought to herself. "Sure, what do you want to tell me?" said Ichiru without any hesitation. Yori felt her face go hot. _Do I tell him now? Or should I wait a while? What if he hates me for it? What should I do? _These questions filled her head with worries. Ichiru smiled and kindly reassured her, "If you don't want to tell me now then it's fine, you can always tell me another time." "T-thank you," stammered Yori. Looking at Ichiru's kind expression gave her confidence that she could engage in a conversation with him without feeling too awkward.

Yori opened her mouth, and was about to say something when she heard clops of heels. Ichiru covered her mouth and looked in the direction of the sound. Yori also turned to where Ichiru was looking. She could see a group of gorgeous looking people, all wearing coats to protect them from the chilly night breeze. She could see Senri and Rima eating pocky, she could see Ruka and Kain standing tall and proud, she could see Hanabusa talking his head off to Takuma, she could see Kaname gently holding onto Yuuno. Yuuno was as beautiful as ever, wearing a long black coat that revealed a bit of her white dress. Not sure of what to feel, Yori turned to Ichiru and noticed that he seemed interested in what was happening. _A white dress? What kind of white dress is it? I wonder, _thought Ichiru.

"Go back to your dorm, and make sure no one notices you," whispered Ichiru. Yori's face was full of worry. _Is he going to follow them? Does he just want to get rid of me? Is he going to leave me for Yuuno? Wait...he's not even with me to begin with, _thought Yori. Ichiru touched Yori's smooth cheek and smiled.

"Ok?"  
"Ok."

Yori made her way to the dorms, constantly turning around to see where Ichiru was. Eventually, Ichiru was out of sight, which made Yori feel sad. She returned to her room, where Mika was sleeping peacefully and wallowed in the scarf's manly scent of Ichiru. A couple of times, Yuuno's smell caught her nose. When it did, she moved her nose to another section of the scarf and immersed herself in the smell of the man she loved.

Ichiru followed the people in the Night Class out of the Academy. They got into an expensive car, whilst Ichiru called for a taxi. They eventually got to an old, abandoned house. Ichiru felt weird. Looking at the house, it felt lonely and eerie, but somehow he had the hunch that there were many vampires around. He grabbed a small gun in the pocket of his coat and entered the house. The dark corridor wasn't very appealing. It had an old musty smell that he was never really fond of. The darkness blinded his eyes, but after a while his eyes adjusted and he was able to see a bit more. After a lot of walking, he saw a hint of light coming from what looked like under a door. Closer and closer he got to the light, and closer and closer danger felt. Ichiru touched the door, it was smooth and wooden. He grabbed onto the small gun, turned the doorknob and hoped for the best.

A bright light shone in his eyes when he entered. There was a magnificent chandelier made with glass, the carpet he stood on was a shade of deep red, like blood. The interior of the grand room he stood in was nothing like what he saw a minute ago. He was standing on the second floor, while everyone else was on the first. He could see the guests, who were dressed in formal attire, walk and socialise amongst themselves. At first they all looked like normal people at a normal gathering, but he remembered - they were ALL vampires.

Ichiru was happy watching them from the second floor - he could see them, they couldn't see him and everything was fine. A few announcements to do with the Ichijou group were mentioned, but there wasn't anything interesting to him that was mentioned. Bored, and tired, Ichiru glumly stared at the elites who were enjoying themselves at the soiree. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A man. Silver hair. Scowl on his face. It was Zero. _What's Zero doing here? _Ichiru hurried downstairs, to go and question Zero.

Ichiru tapped Zero's shoulder once, causing him to turn around and glare. "Oh, it's you," Zero said disappointed. "What do you mean, Zero?" Ichiru retorted, "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Zero looked around with an angry face, "The stupid chairman told me to come to this soiree to keep guard. What are you doing here?" asked Zero. After a long pause, Ichiru smiled at Zero cheekily. Zero sighed, "Don't tell me you saw her and followed her all the way here…" Ichiru dryly laughed and turned away. _Speaking of her, where is she? _Ichiru asked himself.

A tall, blonde man stood at the front of the room and used a fork to tap his glass. Spontaneously, everyone in the room turned to him and payed attention. His steel blue eyes looked around at everyone before he started his speech.

"Everyone, please let me introduce the two purebloods who are to be engaged." The audience clapped, excited to see Yuuno and Kaname make their announcement. Ichiru stood there, shocked. _Didn't they say they we're going to delay it? Was Yuuno just playing with me this whole time? Was her white dress meant to resemble a wedding dress? _Many questions soon filled Ichiru's mind.

Yuuno and Kaname emerged from the staircase behind Ichio. Taking his hand, she elegantly made her way down to Ichio and the other guests. Yuuno wore a flowing, white, satin dress that had a red sash belt around it. Kaname wore a white suit, and a red corsage in his pocket which matched with Yuuno, and made an obvious statement that the two were together.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to one of the Ichijou's branch estates. Today, Kurenai-san and I have an important announcement to make," Kaname said. The audience all gave looks of anticipation. "As you all know, Kurenai-san and I are going to be engaged, but the date of the official engagement party had not been set until just recently. It is decided that the engagement party will be in 6 months, during September," Kaname exclaimed with a calm attitude. Yuuno looked at the audience with a melancholic face, "Kuran-san and I will be married as soon as I turn 18. I hope we have your blessing when that time comes." The audience clapped while Ichiru stood there, unable to do so.

_In 6 months? I thought it was meant to be in a year…_

Ichiru watched as the aristocratic vampires came up to Yuuno and gave her their blessings. She stood there wearing a smile, but Ichiru wasn't sure if she was happy or not. "I wonder if she's happy," Ichiru muttered under his breath. "In this arranged marriage, it doesn't matter if she's happy or not," a deep voice said. Ichiru turned around, shocked to see Ichio. "You do realise that this marriage is purely for business, and to keep the pureblood's bloodline 'pure'. It's for her own sake, so please keep your thoughts on happiness to yourself," Ichio advised. Ichiru felt intimidated by the man. _This is the man that took her in, he is her legal guardian, he is the one she calls 'father', _Ichiru thought.

"I am Ichijou Asato, otherwise known as Ichio," he said as he held his hand out. Ichiru shook it confidently and answered, "Kiryuu Ichiru." Interest struck Ichio's face, "So you're the Kiryuu twin that Shizuka was keeping under her wing, and if I am correct, are loyal only to Shizuka?" Ichiru replied, "Yes." "I see. Interesting. Anyway, I must be off now, I only came to ensure they made the announcement. Good night," Ichio said before he left the soiree.

Ichiru then walked around the soiree, pretending to be one of the vampire hunters supervising the event. He was looking around, trying to find Yuuno. His eyes scanned the room, but the pureblood in an extravagant white dress could not be seen. Something caught his eyes, something white. He followed his sighting of what could be Yuuno's dress. Ichiru walked to the balcony, where Yuuno was standing with alone.

"Good evening, Kurenai-sama."  
"What are you doing here, Ichiru?"  
"I thought it was going to be delayed for a year, how come it's only 6 months?"  
"You were the one who commented that a year was too long."

Ichiru was shocked that she still remembered what he said before. _"But don't you think a year is too long?"_

"To be honest, I think 6 months is too much time to tell you about everything Shizuka. I could to that in all one day."  
"I see."  
"On the other hand, I've never really had many friends as a child, so won't you play a few games with me before I'm officially engaged?"

** Yay~ I finally finished this chapter :D**  
**I hoped you guys enjoyed _A Pureblood's Sin_ so far ^_^ **  
**Do review and tell what you think of it :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_"On the other hand, I've never really had many friends as a child, so won't you play a few games with me before I'm engaged?"_

Ichiru stood there amazed. Never did he think that he'd ever hear those words come out of her mouth. Her eyes displayed a melancholic look, and along with her pale complexion, long dark hair and the moonlight, gave her an eerie beauty. Yuuno touched Ichiru's cheek, his mouth was slightly gaped open. Reverting back to his cool self, Ichiru closed his mouth and gave a humble answer, "It would be an honour to be able to spend some more time with you."

Yuuno's face wasn't surprised, it was happy. She smiled, which was a sight that Ichiru had been growing used to_. I'm glad that she can be this happy_. Ichiru directed his attention to Kaname, who occasionally glanced at Ichiru and Yuuno to keep an eye on them.

"Why exactly do you follow the Ichijou group's orders? You know, you don't have to marry Kaname if you don't want to. You should be able to live how you want, right?"

Yuuno paused to think about Ichiru's question. "But it is easier this way, isn't it?" Ichiru looked at her in a confused manner, so she decided to elaborate on her answer. "By staying with them I have the power, I have the money and I'll have a future. Being with them will help me in the long run." Ichiru knew perfectly well that it was the truth, but he still didn't want to believe it.

"You have a future with me."

Yuuno's eyes widened. She smiled and let out a small laugh, "I'll think about that then." Flustered and tired, Ichiru said his farewells to Yuuno and left without another whisper.

_A future with Ichiru…how cute. But will it really be a 'future'?_

The rest of the night was filled with alcohol, business and money. Guests started making arrangements and connections at the soiree, but that was expected. Kaname walked up to Yuuno and whispered, "Do you want to go into a room?" She nodded. Kaname gently took her hand and guided her to an empty room in the mansion.

The room was huge, but quite empty. There was a large king-sized bed, a sofa and a coffee table, all of expensive brands and good quality. Yuuno sat down on the leather sofa, and so did Kaname. He lay his body on the unoccupied part and rested his head in her lap.

"Do you love me, Yuuno-chan?"

"I'd rather not throw terms like 'love' around to someone who I'm in an arranged marriage with. Arranged, not love."

"What a mean answer, don't you think?"  
"Well, what can you do about it?"

Kaname closed his eyes and took a few slow breaths. Yuuno was amazed by his elegance with doing something so small such as breathing.

"I don't hate you, but I can't say I love you, Kaname."  
"So you love that human boy?"  
"Does it concern you if I do?"  
"Not at all, you'll never get that happily ever after if you go after him. You should know, that falling in love with someone of a lower rank will get you in trouble, after all the things that happened with Ren."

Kaname looked at her in an honest way. A glint in his eye made her thoughts about her situation with Ichiru trail off.

"Do you love me, Kaname?"  
"No, I don't love you. Although I wouldn't mind having a beautiful pureblood wife."

His tone was cheeky, his eyes were shining. Kaname's hand was gently touching her cheek then chin, with this gentle touch, he managed to lure her face closer to his. Their warm breaths could be felt, both of them avoided inhaling and exhaling too much. She stared him in the eyes, not scared and not blinking. Kaname touched her hair, and in a sly tone said, "I don't love you, but I admit, you're pretty hard to resist."

Yuuno saw not affection, but a flirty look in his chocolate brown eyes. Not objecting to his previous statement, she sat in silence. Closing her eyes, Yuuno exhaled and leaned back on the sofa.

"Do you have anyone you're interested in, Kaname?" Yuuno asked. Kaname ran his fingers through his silky hair to think about her question. "Yes." Yuuno's eyes had a slight glint, "Then that makes the both of us." Turning his head to face her stomach, Kaname didn't look surprised. "I thought you said you didn't like him," he pointed out bluntly. "I never said I wasn't interested in him. Why did Shizuka choose him anyway?" she sighed as she leaned onto the armrest towards her right. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a warm hand on hers.

Yuuno woke up to a comforting warmth. The white bed sheets had a faint scent of cologne that she found familiar. Looking around, she saw that she was no longer at the estate hosting the soiree. In front of her was Kaname, sleeping soundly but facing away from her. She pressed her face onto his back, to be surprised by a soft voice.

"You're awake?" Kaname's voice was calm, and smooth as always. Yuuno closed her eyes. She could feel his back through the white dress shirt he was wearing. "Yes," she answered. Without turning over to look at her, Kaname put his arm back and held her hand. The coolness in her fingertips melted away instantaneously, and her face turned pink. _Thank god he's not looking at me now, _she thought as she touch her cheek with her free hand.

To her surprise, Kaname turned over and looked at her in the eye. She kept her poker face and stared at him, each of them did not make a single sound. He closed his eyes and dug his face in her shoulder, the slightly cold tip of his nose touching her collarbone. She heard in breathe in the scent of her blood as she stayed as still as a statue.

"Yuuno."  
"Yes?"  
"I have something I want to tell you."

******S**orry for not updating for a few weeks! I had no idea what I should write about .  
I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter, and hopefully my next one will be out soon :)  
And I've been wondering for a long time now, which couple do you go for in '_A Pureblood's _**_Sin_'?  
Ichiru x Yori? Yuuno x Ichiru? Yuuno x Kaname? comment below~**

******l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
